


Glorfindel the Kitty

by Glorfindel



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Evil Sarcastic Kittens, Horror, Loss, M/M, Neutering, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sauron's stronghold fell he escaped by inhabiting the body of an injured kitten belonging to the kitchen cat. Maglor who was freed from the stronghold when it fell sees the kitten and saves it. The Valar transport them to an island so that Maglor can learn to live and come to terms with being free again. He finds love in the form of a former king of Middle-earth and makes friends with the mermaids while lobster fishing.</p><p>Sauron remains as a kitten, he dare not change back and is incensed that Maglor has named him Glorfindel after his liberator. He is even more angry when Maglor falls in love. What will Sauron do?</p><p>And what about the little black kitten that turns up halfway through the story? Who is he really inside and why does Sauron call him Master?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glorfindel the Kitty

It had been a long day on the water. The small boat had no shelter and it had started to rain. Maglor looked at Glorfindel the kitty and put him inside his jacket.

 

"Do not be frightened Glorfindel, we are going home now." Maglor soothed the kitty. It was extremely angry at getting wet and only just holding its temper.

 

Maglor had no idea that Glorfindel the kitty was really Sauron who had been defeated at the hands of the warrior elf in an epic battle. He had found a mewling, seemingly frightened kitten, in the ruins of Barad-dûr and assumed that he was one of the kitchen cats and needed love and care and so he named him after their saviour, Glorfindel. They both lived on an island created by the Valar who would meet with Maglor daily, so that one day it might be decided that he was healed enough to join the other elves in Valinor. Sauron did not dare change back into his true form and was now content to bide his time; one day he would be strong and then he would reveal himself. It would upset Maglor but that only added to the enjoyment!

 

The oars pulled through the water until they reached the beach. Maglor jumped out of the boat and into the shallow water, making sure that Glorfindel remained safe inside his jacket. The boat was pulled up onto the beach and tied to a wooden breakwater. Forty five sea trout and four crabs were in the net; this meant that some of the fish could be dried to store for the coming winter. Maglor walked steadily carrying his tackle and catch. Rain could be heard hitting the surface of the calm sea behind him, and he reflected that he had come back to shore just in time; the intensity of the downpour was increasing and already the wetness could be felt through the clothing, on his skin. Pebbles crunched underfoot and Maglor looked at the cottage in the distance; he was glad he had laid the fire ready and that all he had to do was prepare the food. That could wait as he had a cold and frightened kitty to care for, and he always came before everything.

 

Maglor loved Glorfindel; he had lost a paw but that only added to his charm. The kitty was feisty and bad tempered but Maglor felt that he was also vulnerable, easily frightened, and in need of lots of love and affection. It wasn't hard for Sauron even in this form to make him feel these things; he always appreciated Maglor's malleability and how easily he could be manipulated.

 

They neared the cottage. Maglor was tired and wanted to curl up and go to sleep but the kitten kept him going. If he did not have another to keep safe and care for, he might have given up long ago; sometimes it was tempting to not get up at all and he would force himself to go through the motions of living. Life was much better now than it had ever been in all the years that he had spent as Sauron's slave, but still it was incomplete and without love. He had fooled himself that Sauron had loved him; he knew it was a lie but it had also made him feel as though he mattered, as if there was a reasoning for his continued existence. He wondered if anyone would miss him now or ever had. He even questioned the motives of the Valar who seemed to help him physically but would offer him no solace or comfort. Loneliness was now his constant companion; at least in his captivity he had others to talk to, even if he feared them. The memories were not enough and a small kitten could not always console him in his isolation, but the realist in Maglor knew it would have to do for now.

 

The gate was opened and they walked up the path. To the side was the vegetable garden and on the other side he grew fruit. A pleached apple tree had several decent sized fruit on the splayed branches so Maglor took three of them to bake.

 

Once inside the cottage Glorfindel jumped down onto the large settee in front of the unlit fire and shook violently. Maglor merely smiled; the kitty always did this when he was cold. He wrapped a blanket around Glorfindel, and set to work lighting the fire. A kettle of water was placed over the top and Maglor set to work peeling vegetables and gutting fish, ignoring the angry, demanding mews from the living room. A few herbs and some flavoured oils were strewn over the tray and then the dish was covered and placed on a ledge above the fire to cook. The apples were cored and dried apricots placed in the centres with nuts and honey. These were placed on a tray on the ledge above the dinner to cook more slowly. Finally Maglor made a cup of tea for himself and one for Glorfindel who bit his hand when he placed the bowl of tea on the floor. Maglor lightly tapped the kitty across the nose and laughed.

 

Every last drop of tea had been licked from the bowl and Glorfindel the kitty forgot his anger and curled up contentedly and purred in Maglor's lap. "I love you little kitty," the tired elf whispered to Glorfindel and gently stroked his head.

 

The heat came from the fire and warmed them both so that they were cold no longer. Maglor lay down and curled up in the softness of the settee and pulled his kitty closer and told him again that he loved him as he stroked his small head. Glorfindel purred and licked Maglor's nose and mouth; it felt good to be cuddled and warm.

 

"See you love me too, don't you little kitty?" The elf snuggled the kitten closer. Sauron felt that he wouldn't attack the elf for the next few hours at least. No scratching or biting. No hissing or arching of the back. When he had ruled in Barad-dûr he had never needed sleep but had always enjoyed sleeping with Maglor; his pliant slave. Maglor's body had always been so warm, accepting and beautiful, and now he was sleeping with him again. When Lorien stopped monitoring Maglor's dreams he would be able to control him again as Sauron, even in kitten form. That was in the future and would have to wait, but, because it was Maglor he could control his patience because he was always worth waiting for.


	2. Lórien’s Visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron is trapped in a kitten's body and lives with Maglor who has named him after Glorfindel his rescuer. He resorts to stinging sarcasm because he dare not do anything else with the Valar so near.

 

 

Glorfindel the Kitty aka Sauron the Dark Lord, was happily planning his overthrow of all that is good in Middle Earth when his thought’s turned to yummy raw fish.

 

“_What in Middle Earth is wrong with me?”_  he wondered angrily. His thoughts were expressed as a series of mews and Maglor stirred beside him.

 

After a hard day’s fishing Maglor had fallen asleep with his little kitten purring contentedly in his arms. Letting the kitten snuggle into his chest seemed to calm the small creature who Maglor considered needed extra love and attention because of his horrific experiences in Barad-dûr where he had lost his front paw.

 

“Are you hungry Glorfindel?” Maglor stroked the side of the kitten’s little face.

 

That was it! Sauron was increasingly irritated by Maglor’s use of the name of his nemesis and so he bit him hard on the thumb. “Ow!” Maglor picked his kitty up by the scruff and put him on the floor. “Anymore biting and no dinner for you, Glorfindel; I am sick of you biting me and Valar knows that I have been very patient with you.”

 

_“Shouldn’t have named me Glorfindel then should you?”_ The kitten mewled and Maglor looked sharply at him; was the small feline laughing, he wondered.

 

The dish of roasted vegetables and fish was taken from the ledge and taken into the kitchen to be put on plates. “I shouldn’t really give you any Glorfindel.” Maglor said to the kitten winding his body around the elf’s ankles. “You have been really naughty.”

 

_“And yet you will because you are a stupid, sentimental elf and you love me.”_ Glorfindel the kitty sneered as only a feline can, and then squealed because Maglor had accidentally stepped on his remaining front paw.

 

Hands reached down and pulled Glorfindel up to face level. The kitty snarled and spat in Maglor’s face. Claws slashed ineffectively, not reaching skin and Maglor waited. “Poor kitty, did I accidentally step on your paw?” Maglor soothed when the kitten had calmed somewhat.

 

_“You will blanch in terror before me stupid elf when I change back into my true form. Now get on with serving the dinner.”_

 

Maglor heard this as a series of frightened and angry mews and pulled the kitten to his chest and held him tight so that he couldn’t move. “Poor Kitty, let me give you something to eat.”

 

The skeleton was removed from the cooked fish as Maglor did not want his kitty to choke on a fishbone, and it was placed in a bowl together with some chopped vegetables and cooking juices. The kitten looked eagerly at Maglor who smiled. Glorfindel licked the elf on the lips and snuggled his cheek against Maglor; the smell of the food was worth being cute for a few seconds.

 

On a larger plate, Maglor arranged his dinner and then put the kitty bowl on the kitchen floor and then went into the living room to eat his own dinner by the fire. Sauron was outraged. How dare Maglor expect him to eat in the kitchen. As he did everyday he nudged the bowl with his forehead so that it scraped along the floor into the living room. He stopped by the fire and started to eat. Maglor would pay for this mistreatment of him, he decided; he might even crawl under the bed covers and bite him in his sleep.

 

Maglor looked down at the kitten. “You are a messy eater Glorfindel.” He picked the bowl up and took it back out into the kitchen. “Now be a good little kitty and eat your food.”

 

This was a scene played every mealtime but Maglor was firm. He was of the belief that it was somehow, not quite the done thing to let an animal eat in the general living area. He determined that the kitten would learn his place and that he had been too soft.

 

The kitten desperately wanted to change back to Sauron and was considering throwing caution to the wind when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Lord Lórien!” Maglor exclaimed. “It is good to see you. Please come in.”

 

The Vala entered the room and sat on the settee, he motioned for the elf to join him. “You have worked very hard to make this cottage nice and cosy. Are you prepared for winter?”

 

Maglor blushed. “Thankyou, I have tried to make this a nice home for little Glorfindel and myself and I have been drying fish and storing root vegetables for the winter ahead.”

 

“We know that it has been hard for you to adapt and we will continue to help you,” Lórien assured the elf. “Nienna will visit you daily during the winter to counsel you so that you can continue to heal. Winter is an introspective time and the days are short; we would rather the dark did not affect you.”

 

“I do not think that the darkness here can even compare in severity with my life in Barad-dûr. It was a life where even if the sun shone there were no summers.” Maglor smiled shyly at Lórien, he still felt uncomfortable talking about his past.

 

_“It wasn’t that bad. At least you got sex and you had the honour of being my slave.” _Sauron had been listening intently. Maglor’s disloyalty to his former master and his disregard of the luxurious accommodation he had provided would be punished with the utmost severity. After all, not many elves had the joy of living in a fortress and the company of a fantastically handsome, if somewhat cruel, bed partner. He determined that when the elf was naked next he would sink his fangs into his balls and make him scream.

 

Lorien caught the thought as it drifted from Glorfindel and leaned forward and picked the kitten up by the scruff.  “You should think about having this kitten neutered if he continues to misbehave,” he said to Maglor. “We could do it right now with a couple of large stones and a blunt knife.”

 

He looked at Glorfindel. _“You will not hurt Maglor again.” _The kitten snarled at the Vala_. “Can you afford to make the Valar extremely angry with you?”_

 

Sauron was not surprised at the Vala recognising him; he had probably always known of his new existence_. “Why would I be afraid of the Valar? You need me to make you look good.”_ the kitten mewled at Lórien.

 

_“Yes but your existence doesn’t depend on you having a full set of genitalia does it?”_ the Vala smirked. _“I would happily cut them off, right now.”_

 

Glorfindel licked the Vala on the face and purred so that Maglor would remain unsuspecting. He had lost the round but there would be others and one day he would win and it would be devastating. Lorien sent him a thought warning him that it wouldn’t, but he just ignored him.

 

“We have decided that if you run out of food that we will make up any shortfall. It would be unfair of us to expect you to know what to do on your first year here.” Lórien smiled at Maglor. He liked the elf who had managed to keep an intactness of a small grain of innocence within his psyche, in spite of everything that had happened to him. Here was an elf one could hope for; who knew the value of life because that was the one thing that had kept him going when all seemed lost.

 

The Vala left after some small talk and a cup of tea and Maglor settled down in front of the fire to eat the baked apples he had made earlier. Glorfindel the kitty purred loudly and curled up in the elf’s lap. He so wanted to change back into his old form; the elf smelled so good that he felt the need to ravish him.

 

One yawn was followed shortly after by another, and so Maglor put the fire out and took his Glorfindel up to the bedroom with a stone jar filled with hot water to warm the bed. Sleeping clothes were put on and Maglor climbed into bed. Glorfindel was tucked into the nightshirt against the elf’s chest and held tight.

 

“I can feel your little kitty heart.” Maglor spoke softly and grinned at Glorfindel.

 

_“What do you want? A prize?” _Glorfindel mewed sarcastically.

 

Maglor smiled, “You always try to talk to me don’t you? It is a pity I cannot understand you.” He stroked the kitten’s head and it purred loudly.

 

_“Nothing changes then does it?”_ Sauron thought that his biting wit was wasted on the elf who couldn’t understand any of his mewing, but couldn’t resist the retorts anyway.

 

“Shall we go to sleep then little kitty?” Maglor was becoming sleepy and could already feel himself drifting; the kitten was warm and soft and had calmed down.

 

_“No let’s fuck; oh, we can’t, because I’m a bloody three legged cat called Glorfindel! Of course we are going to sleep, stupid elf.” _Sauron snuggled his nose against Maglor’s armpit and went to sleep.

 

All was quiet in the small cottage. The air outside was still and in the distance the sea could be heard gently lapping at the beach. The two hearts of the occupants of the bed seemed to beat in time with one another. Lórien watched them from the chair beside the bed and reflected that love for Maglor was wherever it could be found and even though it was not ideal it was there for him in the form of a kitten that wouldn’t love back, either by design or because it was truly incapable. The situation would one day have to be amended because Maglor deserved more than just an illusion; but that was far in the future and Vairë had not woven it as yet.

 

 

 


	3. Glorfindel changes back into Sauron.

 

 

Maglor sat on a deckchair enjoying the warm autumn sun. He had finished harvesting the root vegetables and they were now stored safely for winter. The last of the summer fruit could be cropped the next day. A cup of hot tea was held, warming his hands and a sleepiness that came from hard work and a sense of achievement fell over the elf, and so, he started to drift.

 

Glorfindel the kitty was also tired. It had been a hard day having to constantly whine, spit, snarl, and scratch. He had nearly made Maglor fall over several times by weaving in and out of his legs as the elf was walking and he had spectacularly vomited over a sandwich the elf had made for himself.  Maglor had felt sorry for the kitten. He thought that he must be coming down with an illness and so he wrapped him in a blanket and placed him on a soft cushion. The kitty lay in the sun and dreamed of what it would be like when he had regained his true form as Sauron and the pleasure he would have when all the peoples of Middle Earth feared him once again.

 

The sun was warm on Maglor’s eyelids. It was a pleasant feeling and the elf smiled at this simple joy. Glorfindel the kitty watched him through one eye and then pounced onto the elf’s chest and head butted his chin.

 

“Ow! What did you do that for?” Maglor shouted at the kitten, the hot tea had spilt, burning his thighs. He pushed the kitten to the side of the chair and ran inside to change his clothing. Sauron snickered and followed the elf inside the house.

 

Maglor had red burns on the skin of his thighs and was sponging them with water. “Damn kitten,” he said. “I really should have him neutered, Lórien was right.”

 

_“I am saving these insults up to quote back to you when I regain my power. Then you will cower before me begging forgiveness stupid elf.”_ Sauron meowed and noted the burns with satisfaction. He leapt up onto the chair and licked Maglor’s thigh and looked up at him with a sweet affectionate look then nuzzled his hand.

 

The kitten was picked up to the level of Maglor’s face. “I know you are sorry sweet little kitty. I know you did not make me drop my cup of tea on purpose. I still love you.” Maglor kissed the kitten on the head then cuddled it close to his chest. With the other hand he continued sponging the burns. Big yellow blisters were beginning to form and Maglor was not very happy. He was sore and he wondered if looking after the kitten was worth it. He immediately felt bad at such a thought. Glorfindel was only a kitten after all and that meant that he was still a baby who needed attention. After his dreadful ordeal at Barad-dûr, where he had lost a paw it was no wonder that he was jumpy and testing his boundaries. Maglor decided that he would have to wait until he had gained the kitten’s full trust before he could expect his behaviour to improve. Until then all he could do was show the kitten extra love so that he felt safe.

 

“If you were doing this deliberately I would wonder if you were a tool of Sauron.” Maglor looked at the kitten and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

A brilliant thought came to Sauron. Glorfindel the kitty squealed and jumped down from Maglor’s hold and ran from the room and hid in the corner of the kitchen behind the potato sack. Maglor ran after him and found the kitten shivering with fear. He reached his hand down behind the sack to pull the kitten up and it bit and scratched him. In spite of this Maglor continued to reach for the kitten and finally grabbed his scruff and pulled him up. The kitten continued to squeal as if he were very frightened. Maglor held Glorfindel the kitty to his chest and stroked him and spoke softly to calm him down.

 

“We do not need to be frightened of the evil one anymore, sweet thing. Now, calm down. You are shaking so much, calm down sweet one, you are safe with me.” Maglor tried to reassure the kitten, who was doing the acting role of its life in portraying stark terror, but the elf wasn’t getting very far. He eventually wrapped the kitten in a blanket and rocked him against his chest as though he were a baby elfling, until he fell asleep.

 

Sauron was very pleased. It was so easy to manipulate the elf. Now Maglor would truly believe that his kitten was terrified of Sauron, and would not entertain any thoughts in the right direction of any dark intent being present when he attacked him.

 

Maglor applied healing salves to his thighs and sat down in the living room with Glorfindel the kitty. The fire remained unlit and the kitten shivered. “No fire tonight Glorfindel as the heat will make the burns more painful,” Maglor said.

 

_“It’s always about you isn’t it, selfish elf? I lost my arm in Mount Doom’s lava well. Do you see me avoiding the fire? When I am powerful again you will voyage to the utmost provinces of terror and I will be taunting you all the way. You will beg me to let you die!”_ Sauron’s speech was heard by Maglor as Glorfindel the kitty meowing in agreement. Sauron shook his head at how easy it all was.

 

The dinner was a selection of cold fish and raw vegetables so that Maglor didn’t have to light the fire. His burns were still painful and he wondered if he would be able to sleep that night. “I must be getting soft,” he said to Glorfindel the kitty. “Sauron has done far worse to me.”

 

The kitten once again went into actor mode and shook with fear at the mention of Sauron’s name. “Don’t worry little Glorfindel, I will not mention the evil one’s name again.” The kitten allowed himself to be calmed.

 

A small bowl was placed in the kitchen with cold cooked fish in it and again Sauron nudged the bowl out of the room to where Maglor was. The kitten was picked up and put back in the kitchen as usual.

 

_“Miserable elf! When Barad-dûr is rebuilt you will be locked in a dark, cold tower and I will make you eat off the floor. I will grind your face into the cold stone with my boot.” _

 

“Shut up, Glorfindel. I do not feel like indulging you tonight. My legs hurt and you are suffering the consequences of your actions. It serves you right if you are cold.” Maglor was picking at his food; sometimes he really disliked the little kitten and wondered why he had rescued him. Then he felt guilty at thinking such negative thoughts about poor defenceless Glorfindel; he only had three paws and was traumatised so what did he expect?

 

Maglor took his plate outside and washed it. Glorfindel the kitty had not touched his food and was sitting with his back to it glaring at the wall and sulking. The elf picked up the bowl covered it with a saucer and put it on the side. “You can have that for your breakfast.” He said to the kitten and walked into the next room and went to the stairs to go to bed.

 

Maglor closed the door of the bedroom and lay on the bed, not bothering to change his clothing and felt the tears filling his eyes. The kitten scratched at the door to be let in and for a while Maglor ignored it. The day had started off good but had ended horribly; he was convinced the kitten hated him, he was in pain and intensely lonely. Life was not good at the moment and he couldn’t see how he could heal from his experiences as Sauron’s slave in his current anguished isolation.

 

The kitten continued to scratch at the door and meowed wildly. Maglor stormed across the room and flung open the door. “WHAT?” he shouted at the kitten.

 

The kitten tried cowering in fear but Maglor was having none of it. “Tomorrow I am going to ask the Valar to find you another home. I cannot take your nastiness anymore. I do not want you on the bed with me.” He slung a pillow on the floor. “You can sleep on that.” The kitten was dropped without care as to how he fell, onto the cushion and Maglor went to the bed, climbed in and turned over so that he would not have to look at him.

 

_“Oh shit!”_ Sauron thought. He did not want to be given to the Valar and he really did want to stay with Maglor whom he considered was still his slave. More than anything he wanted to take his pleasure from Maglor’s body, but that would have to wait; or would it?

 

Maglor moved onto his back in his sleep and Sauron watched him as he breathed. The elf was lost in deep reverie and didn’t stir when the kitten jumped on the bed beside him. Slowly Sauron regained his true form and looked at the blisters on Maglor’s thighs. He passed his only hand over them and they healed. Healing was something that Sauron could do, but tended to avoid normally. The elf turned over on his side towards the door so that Sauron was behind him and continued in his reverie. Sauron covered him with the sheets and lay behind the elf and put his arms around him.

 

“We are both alone Maglor; even in our former home we were alone, and even when we shared our bodies we were alone. Nothing has really changed. Your unhappiness is cause by your expectations remaining unfulfilled.” Sauron spoke softly and kissed Maglor gently on the cheek. “I will always be with you Maglor…I will always possess you and you will always love me. You are mine; beautiful one.”

 

He held the elf to him and continued to kiss him lightly so that the elf moaned. “Stop!” One word, one single word coming from the chair in front of the bed. Sauron hissed at Lórien who materialised in front of him.

 

Lórien waved his hand and Sauron immediately changed back into a kitten. “You will not change form again. If we catch you changing form we will deal very severely with you.”

 

_“If you truly cared about Maglor…”_ Sauron started to meow.

 

“We would have killed the kitten?” Lórien asked sarcastically. “You are here for two purposes only; to enable Maglor to be able to show love to something that isn’t sick and warped, but we could only find you, and you are also here so we can keep an eye on you. So we know where you are.”

 

_“Maglor is mine.”_ Sauron meowed.

 

“And now you are his. A kind of justice wouldn’t you say?” Lórien sat glaring at the kitten. “Get back on the cushion and be a good little kitty. If Maglor asks us to remove you we will.”

 

Sauron sat back on the cushion and glared at Lórien. _“You expect me to be good?” _Sauron meowed incredulously.

 

“I expect you to behave around Maglor and give him affection and show him that you love him.” Lórien smirked at the outraged kitten.

 

_“WHAT?”_ the kitten howled angrily.

 

“Or else we remove you and lock you away so that even Eru will forget about you.” Lórien watched the defeated kitten tuck his front paw under his body and settle on the cushion.

 

_“I don’t love Maglor though. It is going to be very hard making him believe I do.”_ Sauron wondered what Lórien would think about that!

 

“It won’t be hard because in your own weird and warped little way you really do love him. It is not just about ownership; I believe it goes far beyond that. You are afraid of your own emotions and see love as a weakness.” Lorien continued to smirk at the kitten.

 

Sauron decided not to argue with the Vala; it would be pointless and Lórien was quite capable of taking him away without Maglor even asking him to. He needed and desired the elf but he would admit that to no one; he still felt the pain of Melkor’s abandonment and was more careful about allowing himself to feel affection and love. Maglor could not give Sauron all that he needed him to, but in time he would; he was sure of it. Just as Melkor had moulded him and made him his true companion then he would do this for Maglor and save him from himself. If he had to provide the illusion of being good so that he could stay, then he would. It would not be forever and Maglor could still be moulded to love a kitten who seemed to be his loving companion, so that when the transformation back into Sauron took place, Maglor would choose him above any freedom that was offered. For the first time Sauron felt vulnerable; he realised that there was a chance that he could actually lose Maglor.

 

Lórien stayed overnight in the chair and disappeared as the sun was coming up. Before he left he told Sauron that just because he could not see the Valar, they were always there, and were always observing him. Sauron gave an expression that he was bored and yawned.

 

Maglor awoke and found the kitten still on his cushion. He was delighted; maybe they were making some headway after all. The kitten meowed happily at the elf and licked him on the cheek when he was picked up. Down the stairs they went, across the living room and into the kitchen. Maglor took the bowl of fish from the previous night that Glorfindel the kitty had rejected and placed it on the floor. Sauron wrinkled his nose but he ate it anyway as fast as he could to show willing. Maglor was impressed and went into the living room with his cup of tea fully expecting Glorfindel to follow with his bowl. The kitten ran into the room when he had eaten his breakfast and leapt up onto Maglor’s lap. Maglor jumped because he expected it to hurt and was amazed that it did not. When he looked the whole area had healed, the blisters were gone and there were no scars.

 

Maglor gave a wide smile to the kitten who jumped up and sat on his shoulder, being careful to keep his claws in as he did so. The kitten licked the elf’s ear and made him giggle, and then he nuzzled his head against his neck.

 

“I love you, Glorfindel.” Maglor laughed and gave the cat a kiss on the forehead and tickled his ears.

 

“This is so easy,” Sauron smirked.

 

Maglor tickled the kitten’s belly and the kitten made silly squealing noises. Inside the kitten Sauron was laughing, the kitten had a ticklish belly and so that meant Sauron did too. He tried to stop himself but couldn’t stop giggling. Visions of the whole of Middle Earth finding out that the most evil dark lord of them all giggled when his belly was tickled flashed through his mind. The thought was rapidly dismissed, no one would ever know, except for Maglor and he didn’t have anyone to tell at all. Life was going in an unexpected direction but all was not lost and not only could he fool Maglor but if he remained as though he were good he might even fool the Valar too. There lay the chance for Arda’s domination; the plans, slow moving as they were, were coming together nicely.

 


	4. Maglor finds out that Sauron loves to swim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor meets some mermaids who recognise Glorfindel the kitty for who he truly is.

The day was clear and Maglor wanted to test out the lobster pots he had woven during the bad weather. He had used soaked willow stems to make the nets and had reinforced them with wood where strength was needed. If they were adequate for their intended purpose then he could make some more. They would certainly last the season and the catch would provide a welcome addition to his and Glorfindel the kitty’s diet.

 

Sauron was doing a splendid job of behaving himself and acting the affectionate sweet kitten. It had been pointed out to him, rather forcefully by Lórien, that he had everything to lose if he did not comply with the Valar’s wishes that he be a good little kitty and stop attacking Maglor. He was very concerned that he had started to enjoy ‘cat things,’ like having his belly tickled, eating raw fish, catching, mutilating then killing small animals and swiping his paws at odd pieces of string. It had occurred to him that his treatment of small animals was not too far removed from his treatment of prisoners when he was Lord of Barad-dûr, but at no point had a piece of string ever held his attention before, let alone made him want to play with it.  Maglor always spent quite a bit of every evening stroking Sauron’s little kitty tummy and he loved it. He had nothing to compare this with in his previous life; no one would have dared or even thought to have tickled him there. The raw fish made him wonder though; he had tasted the blood of those he had killed and had occasionally eaten their flesh. Once he had served a fillet steak from an elf he had killed, to Maglor who had not dared question where the meat had come from, but had obediently ate it. It was with great satisfaction that he had told Maglor afterwards that he had eaten the flesh of another elf. He had forbidden Maglor to vomit but had allowed him to cry in his revulsion at what he had been forced to do.

 

They walked along the beach to where the boat was moored. Maglor smiled as he saw his kitten pouncing on the incoming waves and then running away when he realised they were wet. He was glad he had decided to keep Glorfindel; he was the most amusing and delightful kitty he had ever encountered. At first, there had been problems but now they lived in harmony and were good company for one another.

 

The boat was pushed out into the shallow waves and Maglor climbed in. _“Oy, you! Stupid elf, hurry up. If I get wet you will be stuck in a freezing cold bath of blood for one hundred years when I regain power.”_ A hand went under the kitten, picked him up, and deposited him in the boat.

 

“Were you trying to talk to me again, Glorfindel?” Maglor smiled; the kitten was always very vocal.

 

_“No, I was threatening you, dimwit.”_ Sauron meowed loudly.

 

Maglor leaned forward and stroked Sauron on the nose. “You are such a sweetie, aren’t you?”

 

_“Yes and you are a congenital idiot.”_ Sauron meowed what he considered was a witty retort.

 

The boat was pushed further out by Maglor with the end of an oar and then he rowed away from the shore. Sauron meowed a lot of the way and Maglor wished, as he always did, that he could understand little Glorfindel, his pet kitty.

 

_“Those lobster pots are crap. You will not catch anything in them because they are utter shite. They are the crappiest lobster pots in Arda. You are the king of making crap lobster pots, Maglor…”_ and so the abuse went on. It was lucky that Maglor could not understand the kitten and remained happy in his ignorance.

 

“My, aren’t you talkative this morning?” Maglor stopped the boat and put the oars inside. He took hold of one of the lobster pots, made sure the thin rope was secured, and then he threw it over the side. At the other end of the rope was a large lump of cork, which bobbed on the top of the water. Maglor did this with the other two pots and then he took the oars and rowed back to land.

 

It was starting to rain and Glorfindel was meowing loudly, so the elf picked him up and tucked him inside his jacket.

 

_“Let me out. It smells of sweat in here. You smelly elf bastard, put me down.”_ Sauron squirmed around and Maglor held him even tighter. The kitten’s head popped out into the open air. _“Yes! Fresh air.” _He allowed Maglor to kiss his head and resisted the urge to bite him hard on the nose; the warning from Lórien still remaining with him.

 

They went into the cottage and made a cup of tea from the kettle that was suspended over the fire; it burned most of the day now that the colder weather had set in. After a small lunch, which Glorfindel the kitty ate in the kitchen, they made their way out to the beach.

 

The lobster pots were sitting on the bottom of the sea. Ulmo’s children had made a game of catching lobsters and putting them into the three pots. Their silver-green iridescent tails finned through the water as they sought the lobster hiding places. It became a competition to see who could put the most lobsters into a basket.

 

The boat neared the lumps of cork bobbing on the surface of the water. Glorfindel was sitting looking at Maglor and laughing himself stupid with little kitty meows. He knew the look on Maglor’s face would be priceless when he pulled the lobster pots up and found there was nothing inside. Maglor wound in the rope; there was more resistance than he had expected.

 

“I think we may have caught something, Glorfindel.” Maglor continued to pull the pot up and when it broke the surface there were three lobsters in the pot.

 

Sauron was momentarily shocked and jumped when the lobsters were released from the pots and made their way towards him. One snapped its claw at Glorfindel the kitty’s paw and he jumped so high that he misjudged the landing and fell over the side of the boat. He was immediately caught by a grinning mermaid, who deposited him back into the boat.

 

Sauron was livid. _“You know what you have done?”_ he screamed at the mermaid. _“You have made him believe those crappy pots he made are lobster killing machines.” _

The mermaid sprayed Sauron with a jet of water from her mouth and laughed as the kitten shook its fur. “We will always help him, cat.”

 

Maglor watched and was amazed because he had never seen a mermaid before. He had read about them many millennia ago but had considered that they must be the stuff of legend. “Hello,” he said shyly.

 

“Hello Maglor, it is good to see you. You have lots of lobsters in your other pots would you like help pulling them up?” the mermaid asked. She dived down and emerged with two more pots. Nearby her two brothers poked their heads above the waves.

 

“It is nice to meet you all.” Maglor remained in his state of amazement. The lobster pots started to come unravelled at the sides and his face dropped.

 

_“Told you the pots were crap; you would have caught nothing if you hadn’t had help. That’s because you are a stupid thick elf. A human could make a better pot than you.”_ Sauron sneered at Maglor. Before he could say anything more, he was grabbed by the scruff and dunked under the water.

 

“Your kitten has just asked me to take him for a swim,” the mermaid said sweetly and disappeared under the water with the kitten. “We could take him swimming every time you visit, if you like.”

 

One of the brothers looked over the side of the boat at the burst pots. “We will bring lobsters to the shore until spring if you wish. Leave your boat by the breakwater and we will put the lobsters in there for you to collect every morning.”

 

Maglor thanked him and waited anxiously for the kitten to reappear. “He will be alright.” The other brother reassured Maglor, but still he remained anxious.

 

Sauron narrowly escaped the jaws of a shark; the tight embrace of an octopus and the fangs of a large snappy fish. Each time he was in danger he was snatched away at the last moment by the mermaid. He was not even able to change back to his old form and kill the mermaid, as her father, Ulmo, was visible and watching in the distance. When he arrived back at the boat, he jumped onto Maglor and clung for dear life.

 

_“Remember Sauron; you have to behave yourself or else we will continue to make you swim,”_ the mermaid meowed to Sauron and then told Maglor how much Glorfindel the kitty had enjoyed his underwater adventure and hadn’t really wanted it to end. “We could take him out again at any time,” she offered sweetly to Maglor.

 

Glorfindel the kitten was shaking for all he was worth so that Maglor would get the hint. “Thank you! I think he would love that, but when it is a bit warmer perhaps?”

 

The kitten was pulled out of his hiding place in Maglor’s jacket. “Aren’t you a lucky kitty Glorfindel? You are going to go swimming with the sweetest mermaid in the spring. I hope you remember to thank her properly afterwards.” Maglor smiled at the mermaid who blushed at the compliment.

 

They continued chatting for a while and Maglor learned about the merchildren who all counted Ulmo as their father. He was very happy that he had three new friends and even more so when they asked him if he would go swimming with them when the weather was warmer.

 

The day wore on and a slight rain started. Maglor did not want to leave his new friends but they urged him to make haste back to shore as a storm was coming. He reached the shore with ten lobsters to carry back to the cottage and a livid kitten hiding inside his jacket.

 

Maglor had to make two trips to the boat and back, to carry the lobsters to the cottage. He cooked them, closely watched by Sauron, who enjoyed the whole process of throwing a live lobster into boiling water to kill it. He was proud of Maglor’s willingness to kill small creatures by horrific means and knew that everything would work out fine between them both.

 

That night they had a lobster feast and Sauron was especially sweet and affectionate. He had a full belly. As a kitten he actually needed to eat; a novel sensation as previously, in his old form, he had never felt hunger or suffered from the effects of not eating. He was also very happy that Maglor had shown no compunction in killing the lobsters. _“Small beginnings,”_ he thought happily. _“One day he might even make a suitable consort.”_

It had been the happiest day in Maglor’s new life and he now felt positive for the future; a future that did not include anything evil in it. He felt that once, and for all time, he had truly left Sauron behind and that from now on everything would be happy. What more could he ask for but a warm cottage, new friends and a kitten that adored him.

 

 


	5. Rescued from the Sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor rescues a small elfling whose parents were apparently eaten by the Kraken. Glorfindel the kitty knows the truth and is not happy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Maglor's thoughts and kitty speak.

 

 

If anyone had been standing outside Maglor’s cottage they would have seen small squares of glowing light from the candles and fire within. They would be able to imagine the cosiness and warmth of the interior, and the snug happiness of the elf and his pet kitten who lived within. They might even wish that they were within, instead of standing in the freezing cold.

 

None of this affected Lórien though. He was happy that Maglor was doing so well, but the three-legged kitten was a different matter. Maglor did not realise the kitten was really Sauron in a beaten form. He had named him Glorfindel, after the elf who had saved his life and rescued him from the Dark Lord’s slavery. Sauron had once tried to assume his old shape and had been warned never to do so again by Lórien, who had caught him with the sleeping Maglor. He had never tried to do so since, but measures were to be put in place to make sure he never got the chance again to change his form.

 

The door opened and Maglor walked into the garden, closely followed by the kitten. Lórien waved his hand in greeting.

 

“We are just off to collect the lobsters,” Maglor smiled.

 

Glorfindel the kitten was whining loudly, _“It’s bloody freezing. Why can’t you go out on your own and get the lobsters? Why do I have to come with you and what is that bloody Vala doing here again? Tell him to bugger off!”_

 

Maglor reached down and fondly tickled the kitten’s ears. “I think he is saying hello to you.”

 

Lórien merely smiled. He knew what the kitten was really saying and he was happy to be the thorn in its little side. He left soon after, leaving the elf and his kitten to walk across the beach to where the waves were gently lapping on the shoreline. The tide was coming in and Glorfindel the kitten chased the waves as they withdrew away from the beach and ran back inland as the waves advanced again. Maglor loved to watch the kitten play and it made him smile. Life consisted of small pleasures for the elf. He reflected that it was not perfect but was the best he would get for now. How he longed for another being to talk to, whom he could care for and who would care for him in return; but it was not to be, and his happiness would have to be taken where it could be found. They reached the little boat where the mermaids put lobsters for them every morning. Maglor waded out and Glorfindel the kitty laughed himself silly that he was getting wet in the freezing sea.

 

Four lobsters were in the small boat. Maglor bound their claws with twine and put them in a wicker, openwork basket. He made his way back to shore and smiled at the kitten who was always meowing to him. How he wished he could understand what the kitty was trying to say. They made their way back along the beach.

 

Glorfindel the kitty called up to the lobsters in the basket. _“Maglor is going to throw you all into a pot of boiling water, did you know that?”_

 

The lobsters were happy in their innocence; they had no ears and could not hear the taunts from the kitten. Lórien had assured Maglor that lobsters could not feel a thing when they were cooked and did not suffer. Glorfindel had not been party to that conversation, however, and so he admired the elf’s perceived brutality.

 

_“He is going to throw you in a pot of boiling water and you will scream in agony,”_ the little kitten joyfully taunted. _“And there will be a big heavy lid on the pot so you can’t jump out.”_

 

“Are you trying to talk to the lobsters?” Maglor asked the kitten. “They won’t understand you because you do not talk lobster language.” 

 

_“Shut up stupid elf!”_ the kitten mewed. _“You will kiss my feet and beg for forgiveness when I regain my power.”_

 

Maglor turned away during Glorfindel’s little speech and waved to a mermaid out at sea. “Thank you for the lobsters,” he shouted to her.

 

She waved back and swam nearer, beckoning for him to come closer. Maglor waded out to sea, to thigh level, and bent down to the level of the mermaid. She shyly pulled his face closer to hers and gave him a small kiss on the lips; then she swam off laughing merrily. Maglor blushed and watched as she swam and blew kisses to him from afar.

 

Maglor turned and walked back to the shore. He had been kissed by a sweet and innocent being; it felt good. There was only the feeling of joy afterwards and none of the fear or submission that there had been with Sauron when kissed by him.

 

“She is so sweet and lovely.” Maglor grinned at the kitten who lay on its back, paws up in the air and making strange noises.

 

_I wonder, is Glorfindel laughing at me?_ Maglor picked the kitten up and put him on his shoulder.

 

They went back to the house and the boiling pot was ready; Maglor had hung it over the fire before they had both ventured outside.

 

_“This is where you die.”_ The kitten happily informed the lobsters as they were thrown into the pot. In his excitement, he fell off the settee and landed on Maglor’s cold, soaking wet leggings. He jumped up at the coldness and ran out into the kitchen, where he slid on some butter that had been unwittingly dropped by Maglor when preparing breakfast. His butter covered paws skated across the kitchen floor and he hit his head on the far wall.

 

Maglor laughed and picked the small kitten up, wrapping him in a blanket. “Are you alright?” he asked stroking between his tiny ears.

 

_“Don’t laugh at me, minor and unimportant son of Fëanor. Such tortures I am going to devise for you when I regain my full power. You will rue your foolish laughter.” _

 

“I wish I could understand you,” Maglor smiled sadly.

 

They ate dinner, which consisted of baked potatoes, lobster and roasted winter vegetables. With full bellies they settled down for the evening with a pot of tea in front of the glowing fire.

 

The night wore on and it was time to go to bed. Outside the waves could be heard lapping at the shore and in the distance were faint sounds; unsettling sounds that worried the elf. Then he heard the screams and ran outside.

 

Both Maglor and Glorfindel ran to the shore to see what was happening, but in the darkness they could not see a thing. “It sounds as if someone is in distress,” Maglor exclaimed.

 

_“Oh goody,” _the kitten mewed.

 

A boat came into the line of vision and aboard was a small elfling, huddled into a ball and shaking. Maglor waded out, took hold of the boat, pulling it along to the shore, and lifted the terrified elfling into his arms.

 

Lórien watched from the distance; all was going to plan.

 

Maglor and Glorfindel walked quickly back to the cottage and sat the small elfling, who was little more than a toddler, in front of the fire. Her wet clothes were removed and a fluffy warm blanket placed around her as she sobbed. Maglor soothed her tears and encouraged her to drink some tea.

 

“Stay here little one,” Maglor said as she quietened somewhat. “I will get you some apple cake.” He left the room and went into the kitchen.

 

The small elfling looked at Glorfindel and smiled. “Know this Sauron,” she said in an adult voice. “I am Vàna. The Valar have sent me to make sure you behave. If you do not I will come down hard on you.”

 

_“If you can,”_ the kitten sneered.

 

“You are a three legged kitten who has an alter ego that has lost its power and you are living on an island created for Maglor by the Valar. Why would you think I could not crush you? I am your nemesis, little one. Be good and we let you continue your life with Maglor. But misbehave and we will let the mermaids neuter you.” Vàna smirked and then assumed the voice of the small elfling again.

 

Maglor had heard only Glorfindel’s mewing in the exchange. He brought the cake in to the fire-lit room and gave it to the elfling who looked gratefully at him.

 

“Little one,” Maglor said softly. “I am Maglor and this is Glorfindel my kitten; do you have a name?”

 

“It is Pip.” Vàna replied in a frightened child voice.

 

_“No it is not. It’s Vàna and she is a bloody Vala.”_ Glorfindel mewed angrily at Maglor, who was heartily wishing he could understand kitten. _“Chuck the bitch outside in the cold.”_

 

“I see my kitten has already made friends with you.”

 

There was a knock at the door. Lórien entered and spotted the small elfling straightaway. “You will have to take care of this little one,” he said. In a lower voice he added, “Her parents were taken by the kraken, she is lucky to be alive.”

 

“I do not have any clothing for her.” Maglor had visions of having to spin wool and then weave it into cloth to make clothing.

 

“When you go upstairs there will be an additional room for your new daughter, because that is who she will be from now on; she has no one else. In the room will be all the things that daughter’s need, including a fully working bathroom next door. Expect not to get much use out of it in the mornings when she is older,” Lórien joked and winked at Glorfindel the kitty who turned his back to him and stared at the wall sulking.

 

Lórien left shortly after. Maglor pulled Glorfindel into his lap and Pip climbed onto his lap as well. “Who was that?” she asked.

 

_“You bloody know who he was, you devious cow!”_ Glorfindel screeched.

 

Maglor laughed at Glorfindel. “I really do wish I could understand him. Anyway, that was Lord Lórien. He is a Vala, and he says that you are to live with us from now on. Glorfindel and I would be happy to have you stay with us.”

 

Pip’s big elfling eyes misted over. _“My Ada and Nana are no more.”_ A big tear fell down her cheek.

 

_“They never were,”_ Glorfindel was shocked at the Vala telling such big lies. Who would have thought that a superior being could be so devious; apart from himself?

 

“I can be your Ada if you wish, little one,” Maglor said gently. He recalled when he had looked after Elrond and Elros. In the midst of endless war, betrayal and uncertainty, they had been happy days.

 

The small elfling hugged Maglor and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, snuggling against his chest. She looked at Glorfindel and gave him a sly grin.

 

The kitten replied by jumping onto Maglor’s shoulder and nuzzling him whilst purring loudly. _“He will always love me more than you,”_ he meowed to the elfling.

 

Maglor was so happy and he felt content; he had a reason once again for living and everything looked brighter than before. He considered that he was indeed a very lucky elf.

 

 

 


	6. The kitten drummed the individual digits of his front paw on the ground with annoyance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel the kitten thinks he isn't getting enough attention.

Maglor, his adopted daughter Pip, also know as Vàna the Vala, and Sauron disguised as Glorfindel the three legged kitty, were in the warm sitting room of the cottage. A large fire was burning in the grate and dinner was on the baking shelf above, cooking slowly. Pip was being taught by Maglor how to play the flute, while Glorfindel laid in front of the fire.  
  
  
  
“Try once again. You have nearly got it.” Maglor encouraged his daughter, feeling that she was already making good progress.  
  
  
  
_“You play like a girl.”_ The kitten stretched and then opened his eyes to sneer properly at the Vala. _“You play like a girl with her fingers up her nose.”_ He then fell back into his dozing.  
  
  
  
Pip ignored Glorfindel and tried again. “Ada, my little finger just won’t reach the last note. I am trying but the flute is too big.”  
  
  
  
“Then we will have to make you a smaller one and put this one away for next year.” Maglor took the flute, wrapped it in some silk and put it in a box.  
  
  
  
The kitten sighed in irritation; he needed to feel Maglor begging and pleading beneath him, he needed to hurt him, he needed to let him know that he wasn't safe. Instead, he had to play his part and continue to remain a seemingly weak and defenceless kitten. It would not be forever though.  
  
  
  
Pip jumped off her chair and held her arms up to Maglor. He pulled her up and she sat in his lap. “I love you Ada. You are really clever being able to make flutes.”  
  
  
  
Maglor beamed and hugged his new daughter. If only the kitten was as amenable.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel opened one eye and noticed that Pip was sitting on Maglor’s lap with her head on his chest and her arms around him. They looked happy and content. The kitten drummed the individual digits of his front paw on the ground with annoyance and then leapt onto Maglor’s lap and mewed pitifully at him.  
  
  
  
_“Instead of teaching the stupid bitch how to play the flute why don’t you get her to teach you cat language?” _All of this was expressed as a series of meows.  
  
  
  
“I would love to know what he is saying.” Maglor mused. “I am sure he would be very interesting if only we could understand him.”  
  
  
  
“I wish I could too Ada. I would love to know what our little kitty is saying.” Pip grinned happily and took Glorfindel onto her lap making sure to squeeze his sides warningly as she did so. “Oh look! He fell on the floor.” Big eyes looked up at Maglor. “I am sorry it was an accident.” Tears threatened to spill over, so Maglor held her tight to comfort her.  
  
  
  
“I am sure he is all right. He has been through far worse. Be more careful next time.” He bent down to pick up the kitten who was mewling wildly.  
  
  
  
_“Don’t let that stupid heifer touch me again. You will both be begging me for a quick and speedy death when I regain my power. Just wait, you will both die slowly and horribly and I will enjoy every moment.”_  
  
  
  
“I think our kitty is hurt, Pip. You will have to go and sit on the chair so I can examine him properly.” He helped his little daughter down and she sat beside him.  
  
  
  
“You are really clever, Ada.” She looked up and smiled widely.  
  
  
  
_“And you are a crawly arsed, bum lick,”_ Glorfindel spat at the Vala.  
  
  
  
Maglor grinned. “Thank you Pip, Now let’s see if anything is broken.” The kitten was examined with long slender fingers running down his limbs. Glorfindel stretched luxuriously in his bliss at being stroked, while letting out a series of loud howls so the elf would think he was in pain. “I can’t feel anything but I think there must be something wrong; he seems to be in considerable discomfort.”  
  
  
  
Glorfindel was wrapped in a soft blanket. Maglor held him to his chest and spoke softly to him, stroking his little kitty head until he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
“I hope the kitty feels better soon, Ada.” Pip snuggled into Maglor's side and put her thumb in her mouth.  
  
  
  
Maglor put his free arm around his small daughter and they sat quietly listening to the rain outside hitting on the windows. In the distance they could hear the waves rolling and crashing as the increasingly harsh and dangerous storm whipped the sea into a frenzy. They were warm and safe in front of the fire, and Maglor reflected once again how lucky he was to have his small family and such happiness.  
  
  
  
It occurred to Maglor that somehow Glorfindel had managed to monopolise him again. The cat must really love him. He was only a kitten after all; a kitten that had been injured and frightened. Of course he would want to have lots of attention, he was still a baby. It was strange, but when he had examined the kitten he had a sudden and unwelcome vision of his old master reflected within the feline eyes. For a fleeting moment he had been terrified. He silently offered a prayer of thanks to the Valar that he was far removed from Barad-dûr and living in a new reality where Sauron didn’t exist, and surrounded with love from his new daughter and a kitten who adored him.


	7. Longing for nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor is alone and asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by pippychick.

 

 

 

 

Night had fallen again by the sea, and inside the small cottage was an uneasily peaceful scene. The embers of the fire burned low in the hearth, casting a warm red glow around the room. Occasionally flickering firelight caught the fiery tones of Maglor’s hair as he slept making it vibrant and striking. The rest of his body was invisible, hidden under the covers, although it was quite warm – warm enough for him to be naked beneath them anyway. Winter was not quite upon them yet.

 

 

In front of the fire lay a small, somewhat remarkable kitten. It lay stretched on its side to better catch the heat the glowing logs still gave off. One of its paws was missing, though, and there was something a little too deliberate about the way it lay. Something too still, even for a cat.

 

 

Every night for them was the same. Since Lórien had intervened on Maglor’s behalf, Sauron didn’t dare revert to his true form, and he didn’t dare to even make the elf miserable. All he could do was watch, and bide his time, in desire and want. But something was about to change…

 

 

The kitten suddenly raised its head, fully alert, looking more like a dog than a cat as it pricked up its ears and then turned its attention to the bed where Maglor still slept. If it could have smiled, then it was doing so now, and very slowly, it made its way across the room. No ordinary cat would leave the warmth of the fire, and as it walked it grew in size, standing on its hindquarters, the firelight casting its unnatural shadow on the wall as it mutated as if into a monster, changing until Sauron stood naked at the foot of the bed, looking down on his former slave.

 

 

He considered for a moment, and then looked at the arm that was missing. The empty space filled with something solid, like darkness, and before long, Sauron could flex the fingers of his new hand in admiration. Perhaps he had lost a little height, but that didn’t matter. He was still unnaturally tall – still much bigger than the elf who slept unguarded before him.

 

 

_Unguarded. Yes. You are alone with me again, mûl vain nín._

 

 

The elf moaned slightly, as if he had heard the dark lord’s thoughts. With a wicked smile that was almost triumph, Sauron crawled forward over the bed, until he rested on his hands and knees over the elf’s fair form, still slumbering despite the terrible danger.

 

 

Lowering his head, Sauron breathed in deeply, almost purring in pleasure as the kitten might have done. Unwilling to stop there, he brushed his lips softly against Maglor’s own, savouring the gentle kiss as if it were what he wanted.

 

 

_Give me more, mûl nín._

 

 

Clawing the covers down to expose Maglor’s body to his hungry eyes, Sauron kissed him again, deeper this time, coaxing the sleeping elf to respond to him, which he did with a soft sound of surrender.

 

 

_Open up to me, that’s right. This is what you want, isn’t it?_

 

 

For a moment longer the kiss continued, until with one quick movement, Sauron whipped the covers completely from the bed and threw them on the floor in disregard. He studied Maglor’s naked body hungrily.

 

 

_Mine. Still mine._

 

 

“Yours,” Maglor said in dreams, his head turning to the side as Sauron nuzzled his bare, ivory throat. At last Sauron rested on the soft bed beside his slave, dropping a hand to tease his thighs apart with featherlight touches that made Maglor whimper, although he didn’t awaken.

 

 

Running the forefinger of his newly-restored hand up over Maglor’s length, he watched for the sleeping elf’s reaction as if it interested him, smirking when he shivered in arousal. “How long has it been since you were satisfied, mûl nín?” he asked quietly. “Did you even touch yourself while I was away? Did you find pleasure without me?”

 

 

“No… no…” Maglor’s eyes were still unfocused, but he turned his head from side-to-side in denial. “I didn’t! I swear I didn’t!” Something in the depths of Sauron’s eyes quickened, and he leaned over Maglor as he pushed a finger slowly inside the eagerly clenching passage, already lubricated as if the elf had been expecting this.

 

 

“You swear an oath before me?” he asked with a quiet chuckle. “Are you positive you want to do that?” Maglor gasped at the deliberate taunt but didn’t answer, and Sauron looked down again, away from his face, watching his finger slide in and out of Maglor’s body, mimicking the sex act his slave was desperate for.

 

 

_So very eager… I know well how ready you are. Always ready for this, for me. Perfect._

 

 

There was sweat on Maglor’s brow, and he twisted and writhed on the bed, as if he would soon start to beg. Sauron noted this and moved into position, taking one of the elf’s legs on his forearm to hold him stretched and open. A quick, suggestive move quickly forward and it was real. Sauron’s own eyes darkened and he moaned low in his throat, the sound more like a growl than anything else as he claimed the body he knew so well, as he claimed Maglor like the slave he was, the slave he would always be.

 

 

_And now wake up, and see me. See who you are with._

 

 

Maglor’s eyes widened suddenly, and Sauron covered his mouth as he drew in a breath to call out. “Shhh…” he soothed, and yet he carried on the rocking in and out motion, taking pleasure from the way Maglor’s body tightened around him. “You don’t really want to draw their attention, do you?”

 

 

_Careful! Not too afraid. Just enough… just enough for desire._

 

 

“Herdir…” he whispered when the danger of screaming was past and Sauron allowed him to speak. He trembled and shook his head to negate the fact that the dark lord was with him, even as Sauron felt his body relax to allow the penetration, and he smiled.

 

 

“That’s right. Stay quiet, mûl vain nín. Stay quiet and I will remain with you… like this.” He thrust inside again, earning himself a shiver and a moan of pleasure from Maglor.

 

 

“But I don’t want –” Maglor began, sounding lost and afraid.

 

 

“Yes, you do,” Sauron broke in smoothly. He pulled out only to sink his hard flesh back into Maglor’s body deeply, drawing a hungry moan from him. “I know it. You know it. Don’t hide from yourself, mûl nín. I never allowed that before, did I?”

 

 

“No,” Maglor admitted in misery, turning shimmering blue eyes on his Master. “I am sorry, Hîr nín.”

 

 

“Why? Isn’t this what you dream of?” Sauron suggested with a smirk, laughing quietly when his slave’s eyes closed in confirmation. As if to torment him, Sauron left the warmth of Maglor’s body and simply lay beside him, running the fingertips of one hand down the elf’s back so that he moaned and pressed closer… almost demanding.

 

 

_What can you endure, do you think? What can I do to you? Anything?_

 

 

Without saying another word, Sauron kissed his slave’s throat, biting him there suddenly. Maglor froze in his arms and a whimper of terror came from him. “No!” he began in a panic, beginning to fight Sauron’s embrace. “Please! Don’t!”

 

 

For a moment, Sauron tasted the blood on his tongue, and he licked at the wound his teeth had left – but he didn’t begin to change. He was a little disillusioned. But perhaps with more time, Maglor would learn to please him fully once more.

 

 

_Not quite anything, then. But enough for now. Enough for pleasure._

 

 

Despite the disappointment, Sauron still hungered for the submission Maglor could display and began to take him again, more selfishly this time. In fact, he was as punishing as he could be in an attempt to find the limit of Maglor’s desires. Sounds of pain mixed with pleasure came from his slave, but he didn’t object to the treatment, and Sauron found himself seduced by the revelation.

 

 

Sex had never been important. It was only a symptom of the truth. Maglor’s slavery to him continued in the night, and no one was alerted to it because it wasn’t exactly what it seemed.

 

 

All the centuries had left an impression on the elf, and those things were not easily wiped away. Rescue or not – there was no escape. Sauron enjoyed the thought of it, and when he gave the elf permission, it was not about release, it was about dependance. This would carry on. This would grow. And this would be forever.

 

 

In the muted amber light, Maglor moaned once, his voice a mixture of excitement, dismay and pleasure. He turned onto his side and became peaceful once more without ever waking up. Before the fire, the kitten purred in unmistakable satisfaction. It was a homely, relaxing sound.

 

 

The dark lord, if that is truly whom he still was, could not assume his true form. Neither could he make the elf endure nightmares. Lórien guarded against that. But what Maglor had experienced this evening was not really a nightmare. Sauron knew this for a fact because the dream hadn’t come from him…

 

 

It pleased him that Maglor had come to enjoy his mastery – and even it seemed his cruelty – so much that he would dream of it when their time was over. No – he could not give the elf dreams to endure, but he could share in those that came from Maglor’s own mind – and he did so…

 

 

With pleasure.

 

 

 


	8. Pip Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel goes for an unexpected swim.

 

 

 

 

“Ada look I found a pretty shell.” Pip held the dark blue mussel shell up to Maglor, who smiled.   
  
  
  
Sauron in his altered form as Glorfindel the kitty sat lazily on Maglor’s shoulder. _“Don’t indulge her she is a congenital idiot,”_ he mewed.  
  
  
  
“Yes, it's very pretty. Even Glorfindel likes it.” Maglor took the shell and looked at it approvingly before handing it back.  
  
  
  
_“No I don’t. I hate it.”_ Glorfindel mewed and licked the tip of Maglor’s ear. _“You used to love me doing that to you. Even in your terror it turned you on. Didn’t it my beautiful slave?”_  
  
  
  
The kitty licks felt so good. Maglor had to mentally slap himself; it was as though the kitten knew exactly what made him shiver with delight. Only one had ever licked his ear like that, using the same pressure and intensity. However, Sauron was dead and buried under Barad-dûr; Maglor had seen him defeated so he knew this to be true. It was too uncanny, as well as unsettling, so Maglor handed the kitten to Pip, who took him willingly.  
  
  
  
“Look Ada, I can talk kitten language.” A series of what sounded like random mews issued from her mouth. What she really said was, “Button your lip cat. Keep your tongue to yourself, or else its swim time with the mermaids for you.”  
  
  
  
_“When Melkor escapes his bondage none of you will be safe, especially you, Vàna the ugly one.”_ Glorfindel sneered at the Vala while Maglor looked proudly at his little daughter. It seemed she really was having a conversation of sorts with the kitten. It was good to see her play after the terrible and violent demise of her parents, snatched by the tentacles of a sea monster, but even he knew that she could not really understand the kitten.  
  
  
  
“Oh look I am being threatened by a three legged kitten. Well look how scared I am – not!” Vàna smiled evilly as she gripped Glorfindel hard around the sides.  
  
  
  
The grip was tight and painful. She ran to the edge of the water and hurled the kitten through the air into the sea.  
  
  
  
Maglor ran into the sea and saved the spluttering Glorfindel, who mewed pitifully. “Why did you do that to poor Glorfindel?” he shouted to Pip. She stared open mouthed, as if not knowing she had done anything wrong.  
  
  
  
“He said he wanted dive into the sea and have a swim.” Pip started to cry. “I didn’t know it was wrong.”  
  
  
  
“I am surprised at you Pip.” Maglor took his daughter’s hand and held the wildly meowing kitten to his chest with the other. “Don’t you ever do anything like that again. He is a little baby animal who has been through a very traumatic experience and doesn’t need another one thank you very much. He could have drowned. Now we will go home, and you will go to your room and spend the rest of the day thinking about your behaviour.”  
  
  
  
Maglor walked quickly back to the cottage with Pip trudging behind. The little cat looked over Maglor’s shoulder and smirked at her, then he poked his little kitty tongue out and waggled his paw from his nose. Not content with that, Glorfindel mewed that he would personally mate Vàna with a thousand Uruk-Hai before feeding her to a roomful of rapacious rats, as soon as he became Sauron again.  
  
  
  
Once inside the cottage, Pip went upstairs to get her pyjamas on while Glorfindel was wrapped in a warm towel and placed in front of the fire.  
  
  
  
Pip went back into the room and stood beside Maglor. “Ada, I didn’t mean to hurt Glorfindel. I love him really.”  
  
  
  
Maglor was firm. “Get upstairs to bed, young lady. You have been very naughty.”  
  
  
  
Pip was not about to be dismissed, however. “I have had a bad experience too, Ada. My parents were gobbled up by a monster; that’s why I would never be cruel to Glorfindel. I really did think he wanted to go in the water because that is what it sounded like.” Big tears spilled from her eyes. “You love Glorfindel more than me, and he isn’t even an elf.” She ran off crying loudly.  
  
  
  
_“Neither are you, bitch.”_ Glorfindel yawned lazily and then went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Maglor bit his lip, and then went upstairs to his daughter’s bedroom. He walked in and picked up the sobbing elfling, and carried her back down to the sitting room. He knew the pain of loss and of being punished for doing what he thought at the time was the right thing.  
  
  
  
Maglor stroked Pip’s head. “Don’t hurt Glorfindel ever again. He is a little baby. Cats do not like going in the water. They hate getting wet and it frightens them.” He hugged her to his chest. “If you don’t know what to do then ask me. If you had asked me before, I would have told you not to throw him in the water.”  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry.” Big, baby blue eyes looked up at Maglor. “I will try to be good, Ada.”  
  
  
  
_“Slap the bitch.”_ Glorfindel mewed. _“Throw her outside and kick her arse.”_  
  
  
  
“I think Glorfindel is happy you are back downstairs again, sweet one. I am sure he forgives you.” Maglor set Pip down and went into the kitchen, she followed and so did Glorfindel, who bit her hard on the ankle before running away. Pip screamed.  
  
  
  
“Ada, Glorfindel bit me on the ankle and he hurt me.” She sobbed for all she was worth as Maglor examined the bite.   
  
  
  
“I think it was because you scared him. He is only a baby, so he doesn’t know it is wrong. He used to bite me a lot when we first came to live here, but he doesn’t do it now.”   
  
  
  
The ankle was kissed better, and they went back into the sitting room and sat in front of the fire.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel mewed and waggled his tongue at the Vala. _“Got you back Vàna. Vàna, who is as pretty as a dog’s arse.”_ Glorfindel settled down to sleep, still smirking. That had been a particularly good insult. He thought he might use it again in the near future.  
  
  
  
“I do believe he is saying sorry,” Maglor said to her.  
  
  
  
Vàna rolled her eyes. No wonder Glorfindel could run rings around Maglor if he didn’t believe anyone on the island could be bad, especially if they were a kitten. She decided that it was lucky she able to an eye on Maglor’s safety and Sauron’s continued compliance. Oh well, time to start acting again.  
  
  
  
“Ada, could I sit on your lap please?” Maglor pulled Pip onto his lap and she snuggled into him.   
  
  
  
“Of course I love you more than a kitten, silly elfling,” he whispered in her ear. They both giggled.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel never heard the exchange. For once he was truly asleep, and perhaps it was for the best.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. The Valar's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nienna grants Maglor’s hearts desire

 

 

 

Maglor walked onto the beach with Pip, also known as Vàna the Vala, and Glorfindel the kitty, formerly the supposedly deceased Sauron. He had packed a picnic and they were going to have a lazy day on the shore together.  
  
  
  
A blanket was set on the ground. Pip went off to splash in the waves while Glorfindel the kitty snuggled down on Maglor’s lap and went to sleep. It was all very pleasant. Maglor lay back to bask in the warm sun. He removed Glorfindel from the rather vulnerable place where he was laying and placed him by his side.  
  
  
  
The kitten jumped back onto his lap and meowed at Maglor. _“Just wait! When you are a slave again you will beg me to use your body, and I will not forget your abuse of me.”_  
  
  
  
“Are you trying to talk to me again, Glorfindel?” Maglor felt sleepy, finding it difficult to keep his eyes open.  
  
  
  
_“Yes why don’t you go to sleep so that I can share your dreams of me abusing your body?”_ The kitten looked about wildly, spitting and snarling as a hand pulled him from Maglor.  
  
  
  
“Go play with a crab, little one.” The kitten was set down on the beach. He walked off sulking and muttering to himself.  
  
  
  
_“I'm going to get you too Nienna. You won't dare pick me up when Melkor escapes. You are all in the shit then.”_ He walked with tail held high. From the sea Pip laughed and poked her tongue out at him, while Maglor and Nienna merely smiled.  
  
  
  
Maglor sat staring at the Vala. “My lady?”  
  
  
  
Nienna smiled. “You have managed very well over the winter, and now it is the spring. You have a small family who love you.“ She smiled and looked at Pip, who waved to her. Glorfindel hissed at them. “What is your heart's desire and what is your wish? Think carefully because they are two different things.”  
  
  
  
Maglor’s brow furrowed and the pain engulfed his face. “My wish would be that I could go back with all that I know now and stop myself and my brothers from swearing that stupid oath. Every life in Arda has been affected by the consequences of what we did. All the time I spent with Sauron I felt as though I was paying for my stupidity and wickedness.”  
  
  
  
“What is your heart’s desire?” Nienna put her arms around Maglor and held his head to her chest.  
  
  
  
“To know love. To know real love and not be hated. Glorfindel hated me when he saw me. It did not matter to him that I had suffered as Sauron’s slave and spent thousands of years being tortured; he still hated me. I fear it will always be that way with anybody.”  
  
  
  
“Why did you name your kitten after him?” Nienna held Maglor still, gently stroking his hair.  
  
  
  
“Glorfindel is my saviour. Without him I would still be living in terror. He made it possible for me to leave.”  
  
  
  
The kitten sat at a distance, near enough to hear the conversation. He was outraged and walked over to the elf.  
  
  
  
_“I don’t know why you keep whining about how terrible it was living with me. You got great sex, yummy food, and lived in a palace; what more could you want, ungrateful elf? As for living in terror, you are so terrified of me that you named me after a big blond bimbo. I think you protest too much.”_ Glorfindel then stormed off to sulk on a nearby rock.  
  
  
  
“I would love to know what he is saying.” Maglor looked wistfully at the little cat.  
  
  
  
“Trust me, you don’t. He has a horribly rude mouth.”  
  
  
  
“I suspected as much,” Maglor confided. “Sometimes it seems as though he is shouting at me.”  
  
  
  
Glorfindel studied his paw. He was not interested in Maglor's whining. He knew that before long Melkor, the object of his adoration, would escape the clutches of the Valar and take him as his lover again. A happy fantasy in which he visualised them both killing the hapless Maglor, slowly and painfully, while laughing as he screamed and pleaded for them to stop.  
  
  
  
“Maglor, we can grant your desire but we would have to go back in time to grant your wish. What is done, is done. We will give you one who loves you.”  
  
  
  
“I will? When will that be my Lady?” Maglor’s large brown eyes looked like those of a hopeful elfling.  
  
  
  
_“They are playing with you, they don’t really mean it.” _Glorfindel giggled, flipping his tail from side to side._ "You are so stupid, you actually believe her."_  
  
  
  
Maglor looked at him. “Is he laughing?”  
  
  
  
Nienna frowned. “He is not a nice cat. Perhaps you should consider getting him neutered. It might improve his behaviour.”  
  
  
  
“I will seriously think about it, my Lady.” Maglor looked with narrowed eyes at the kitten, who stood on his hind legs and waved with his only front paw. Maglor was not sure but he thought he could see the middle claw unsheathed and pointing upward.  
  
  
  
_“You have to catch me first, imbecile.” _Glorfindel giggled some more. He wiggled from side to side, as though he were scratching his back on the rock below.  
  
  
  
“We will ignore him. He is an ugly little cat and quite lacking in intelligence. Perhaps we should feel sorry for it. He is a dumb animal, after all.” Nienna had issued a direct challenge to Sauron.  
  
  
  
_“Bugger off, you twat faced harpy.”_ Glorfindel turned and wiggled his bottom again. _“Kiss my arse you old bag.” _  
  
  
  
Nienna raised her hand and the kitten went rigid. He could not move. “You will stay like that for a week, little kitten. Perhaps you will learn some manners.”  
  
  
  
The Vala turned her attention to Maglor. “The elf we have in mind for you was stubborn and would not listen to reason when he was alive. His actions had huge consequences for his realm, and for relations between the different races. We have made him your soul mate. Like you, he is rehabilitating. He was so angry that we kept his fëa separate from the other fëar. He will welcome life on this island with one who will love him. Remember Maglor you are both here to heal your fëar, and that can take as long as you both desire it to.”  
  
  
  
“When will I meet him?” Maglor could not believe his luck and did not want to wait longer than necessary.  
  
  
  
“When you go back to your house he will be there. He knew he was coming here, and was in full agreement. He will be asleep when you arrive back in the cottage. Kiss his lips and he will wake.” Nienna rose from the blanket. “I will see you again, Maglor. It was good meeting you.” She walked away with the joyful thanks of the elf ringing in her ears.  
  
  
  
Maglor gathered the blanket up and called to Pip. “We have to go. A new elf has come to live in the house, so we should go and meet him.”  
  
  
  
Pip ran up to Maglor and put her arms around his waist. “Pick me up, Ada, please. I am tired.”  
  
  
  
“I am sorry Pip, Glorfindel needs carrying home. The lady who was just here punished him for saying naughty things.  
  
  
  
“Who was that lady, she looked beautiful.” Pip beamed at Maglor.  
  
  
  
“She was Nienna, and she can understand Glorfindel.” Maglor kissed his little daughter on the top of her head as they walked over to the kitten.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel smirked as Maglor picked him up. His smug eyes swivelled around to meet Pip’s look of innocence. _"Even though I cannot move, he still holds me rather than you. Stinky Vàna, who no one likes and has a face like an uruk-hai’s bum hole." _  
  
  
  
Pip merely smiled. She could wait until they got back to the house to teach him a lesson. They arrived in the cottage and Maglor put the kitten on the settee, with assurances from Pip that she would look after him most carefully.  
  
  
  
Maglor climbed the stairs and looked at the elf laying nude on the bed. A strong warrior body, like his own had been all those millennia ago, and long blond hair. Maglor still had a good body; it was not as firm as it had been but it was stronger than when he was Sauron's captive. Beside this beautiful creature he felt inadequate. The elf was beautiful, slender, and breathing peacefully, just waiting to be kissed.  
  
  
  
Maglor laid a gentle hand on his soul mate's shoulder and kissed him softly on the lips, thanking the Valar for their gift. The blond opened his eyes and smiled.

 

 

 


	10. Heart's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor meets his new soul mate.

Námo sat in the chair regarding the tall elf before him. “You have done well, Oropher. Nienna reports that you have worked through your problems and wish to be reborn.” He looked at the elf awaiting confirmation.

 

 

“My Lord, I accept that my actions were wrong and had disastrous consequences for my people and my family. I also accept that because of my prejudices I created a far-reaching mistrust between the elven races.“ Oropher was not uncomfortable in admitting this. He had said the same thing to Nienna many times, and in his heart he believed his words were true. “I would ask for the chance to live again, not as an elf of position but as an ordinary elf.”

 

 

Námo smiled. “Oropher, you will always be a king. I cannot change that and neither would I. There are still those in Middle-earth who miss you and one day hope to see you again. We have decided to re-embody you, so you can live on an island with your new soul mate.” Oropher started at that and grinned widely. “Your soul mate is Maglor, son of Fëanor. What do you think of this?”

 

 

“I am surprised, my Lord, but I suppose it is apt. Both of us have caused a far reaching discord between races.” Oropher wondered where Maglor had been throughout history and supposed that he must have lived on the Iisland since he had disappeared from Middle-earth.

 

 

“Oropher, this is important and you must take into account what I am about to tell you.” Námo motioned for him to sit beside him. “Maglor was held prisoner by Sauron, and that was the reason for his disappearance. He abused him for thousands of years. With Glorfindel’s help we rescued him, and he now lives on the island with a three-legged kitten that he took from the ruins of Barad-dûr. You must understand, Maglor is not the elf of legend anymore. He is not a fearsome warrior bound by an oath, but rather a gentle and nervous elf just holding on to his sanity after being tortured for millennia. His greatest desire was that he could know love and we have decided to grant it.”

 

 

“Are we to heal one another, my Lord?” Oropher wondered how damaged Maglor would be and whether he was up to the task of helping another elf when he had made so many mistakes himself.

 

 

“No, Maglor is remarkably resilient and is adapting well to his new life. You are there to give him love and be his companion. He is lonely and so are you. The oath that bound Maglor meant his life went in directions that he could not foresee. I am sure that if he had any idea of the consequences of swearing the oath beforehand he would have refused to comply with his father’s wishes. He would have remained the gentle elf, which he is once again.” Námo looked at Oropher and asked him again what he thought.

 

 

Oropher considered for a moment. “He is my soul mate, so I will love him. He will be precious to me and I will support him in every way that I can. When do I go to him?”

 

 

Námo smiled. “Now.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A warm kiss on the blond elf’s lips brought him to awareness. The kiss was soft and gentle, and Oropher opened his eyes willingly. He smiled at the dark haired ellon and went to stroke his cheek. Maglor jumped because he was so nervous.

 

 

“Please do not be startled, Maglor.” Oropher brushed the elf’s lips with his fingertips. “I am here to live with you forever more.”

 

 

Maglor smiled shyly and looked away. He did not know how to accept the small kindnesses that another elf could give. It was different living with an elfling and a kitten. Here was an adult elf, being gentle with him and not despising him on sight for what he was. He could not control his feelings of unworthiness even though he desperately wanted to.

 

 

“I am sorry. I feel so foolish.” Maglor wiped his nose with his sleeve.

 

 

Oropher sat up and put his arms around Maglor. “It is all right.” He drew Maglor close and held him as wept. The tears of thousands of years flowed from Maglor's eyes as Oropher whispered soothing words of comfort. He considered that his new love must have suffered beyond anything he could comprehend, and his heart bled for him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Downstairs Vàna, still in her guise of Pip the elfling, was throwing the rigid Glorfindel, the kitten possessed by Sauron, up in the air and catching him again. She was rather proud of herself; she had only dropped him twice.

 

 

Sauron was raging inside. He could not meow because Nienna had made him rigid, as a punishment for all his name calling. He would stay like it for a week. Vàna then took him upstairs to her bedroom and put a frilly little dress and lace bloomers on him, which she reduced in size to fit his kitty body. Then she put little pink shoes on his three paws. A straw hat with a flower trim topped off the whole ensemble.

 

 

“You look halfway nice now,” she said gleefully to him before throwing him up in the air again. “Guess who the new elf is that has come to live with us.” She taunted him knowing that he could not answer.

 

 

“It's King Oropher. You had better be careful because he will not tolerate your behaviour, will he?” Vàna giggled. “It was in a war against you that he died if I remember correctly. Hmm…I hope I don’t accidentally tell him who you really are.”

 

 

Sauron was thrown up in the air and landed on Vàna’s foot. She kicked him upwards and he hit the wall. “Whoops!” She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled as he hit the floor.

 

 

_It will take more than that to hurt me, you squinty eyed bitch… _ Sauron thought, determined that Vàna would receive extra special attention when he became powerful again.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Maglor calmed down but still held close to Oropher. “My name is Oropher. Do you know who I am?”

 

 

A nod confirmed what Oropher had hoped. Maglor did not know him, and so he could start again without his past catching his footsteps. “I have nothing to wear. Do you have any spare clothes?”

 

 

Maglor smiled. “We could look in the wardrobe. Whenever I need new clothing I normally find something in there.”

 

 

They walked over to the wardrobe and found some leggings and a shirt for Oropher. “When I tore a set of leggings last week I washed them and put them in here, meaning to mend them, and found a new pair in their place. The Valar are good to me.” Maglor looked away. “I do not deserve their kindness.”

 

 

Oropher's arms slid around Maglor’s waist. “The Valar think you do deserve it, and so do I. I love you, and as my soul mate you deserve the very best. Do not get upset meleth nîn, you will get used to kindness.”

 

 

Maglor leaned in to the embrace. “It has been so hard.”

 

 

Oropher kissed the top of Maglor's head while running his fingers through his hair. “I know meleth. I know.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Ada Maglor.” Vàna called at the top of her voice. Sauron winced, his ear was next to her mouth as she shouted. “Can I come in and see my new ada?”

 

 

She walked in to the bedroom, holding the kitty under her arm, without waiting for a reply. “Hello,” she said winningly.

 

 

Oropher smiled and introduced himself. Both elves looked at the kitty, and Maglor started to laugh. “What have you done to Glorfindel?”

 

 

“He let me dress him up. He likes wearing dresses.” She took Oropher’s hand and asked if he would like to hold the kitten.

 

 

Sauron silently fumed. He recognised the King of The Greenwood as a defeated enemy. He wondered what the Valar were doing bringing him back to life. No doubt it was purely to annoy him. More than ever he wanted to change back to his old form, but did not dare. He determined that one day he would get his revenge. One day he would outwit Vàna, and then the two elves would be his. All he had to do was wait.

 

 

 


	11. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron is bored at all the love and goodness surrounding him - he tries to contact one more evil than himself.

 

 

 

 

Oropher, Maglor, Vàna and their kitten all trooped downstairs for some food. Vàna placed Glorfindel, who was still dressed in a frilly dress and bloomers, on a chair so that he would be able to see them all eating and set the knives and forks in place.

 

 

The covered cast iron pan containing roast vegetables and whole fish were placed on a metal trivet on the table and they all sat down. Maglor removed the kitten and put him in the kitchen.

 

 

“Ada, Glorfindel cannot move, so he is unable to eat his fish.” Pip cheerfully swung her legs under her chair; she was very happy because she had painted Glorfindel’s claws bright pink and put glitter on them while waiting for dinner and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

 

“Yes, I know but I still do not think he should sit with us while we eat.” Maglor was firm in his tone, so Pip said no more.

 

 

The taste in Oropher’s mouth was as if all his begetting days had come at once. “This is delicious. You are such a good cook.” He had not eaten for thousands of years and so the taste of the fish was pure bliss.

 

 

“We have baked apples and cream for dessert.” Pip giggled shyly. “They are my favourite. I helped prepare them didn’t I, Ada?”

 

 

Outside in the kitchen Glorfindel was fuming. He could hear the happy chatter of the elves and Vàna as they ate. He was outraged, but there was nothing he could do about his predicament. He sat silent, still, and retreated into his sub-consciousness where no one could touch him. He reached out a tenuous link to another imprisoned by the Valar. The connection was fragile and just barely maintained. He channeled his thoughts and waited. After a while he tried again and this time he sent a single thought. “_Master._”

 

 

Something was there, something indefinable. The link broke off, but Glorfindel could not rebuild it; however, he knew it existed. If he could do it once, then he could do it again. It would require concentration, a lot of it. He felt a new focus for his existence. If he could free his master’s spirit then it could work through him. Would the Valar notice that Melkor had escaped when his body was still there, he wondered. Then he considered that if Melkor left enough of his fëa in place to assure them of the motions of life then they might not notice that he had escaped at all. Sauron smirked as he reflected that Nienna had not known the favour she had unwittingly done for him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Sauron has tried to link with Melkor.” Nienna smiled as she stood before Manwë.

 

 

“Good.” The Vala smiled. “It is lucky for us he is so predictable. Now, how is Oropher fitting in to his new life?”

 

 

“Vàna reports that everything is going well. They have just had dinner and are about to go for a walk along the beach. She says that Oropher has told Maglor several times that he loves him.” Nienna grinned widely; she liked Maglor, regardless of his past, and knew that Oropher would make a fine mate for him.

 

 

“Well it is all going well. Care for some wine?” Manwë offered his hand, they walked to a table that appeared nearby and sat down. “It is a rather cheeky vintage…”

 

 

Nienna lightly tapped his knee with her fan, laughed, and called him a naughty boy.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vàna put her cloak on and tucked the kitten inside. Maglor and Oropher wore thick jackets. The wind was whipping up when they left the cottage and the waves were rolling up the beach.

 

 

Oropher held Maglor’s hand. Pip held his free hand. She held the kitten close to her chest with her other arm. It's nose was just under her armpit. Glorfindel felt as though he was suffocating. At least Pip did not smell, but the air was certainly stuffy and he was finding it hard to breathe. _You are doing this on purpose you ugly toad-bodied twat…_ Glorfindel was absolutely lived, especially as Pip had started to skip, thus jerking him around as if he was an expendable soft toy.

 

 

Everything was as new to Oropher. For thousands of years he had known nothing but the Halls. He savoured each taste, smell and touch. Every new experience delighted him. He grinned as though he were a child seeing something wonderful for the first time, laughing often. Maglor found his joy infectious. Soon the three were talking loudly and happily laughing. Vàna was glad that Oropher had come; she could see only good coming from his union with Maglor.

 

 

“Adas, I am really sorry but I dropped Glorfindel, completely by accident.” The kitten was lying on its side with the seawater flowing into its mouth and nose, and he was not able to do a thing about it. Pip quickly picked him up, squeezing his ribs as she did so. _I am saving this all up bitch; I will not forget a thing…_

 

 

Oropher took the kitten from her. “He is an ugly little thing isn’t he? Look at those eyes. Wouldn’t you agree that they have more than a hint of evil in them?” He held the kitten up to Maglor, who took it and laughed after staring at its face for a few moments. He placed the kitty in the wicker basket he used to collect the lobsters. They carried on walking. _You were not so brave when you were my slave Maglor. Oropher will not be able to protect you, and your time is coming…_

 

 

Pip ran ahead, kicking at seaweed and running from the waves. She laughed loudly while picking up some flat stones to skim across the water. The two elves watched her throwing the stones so they skipped across the water. They walked towards her at a sedate pace letting nothing bother them.

 

 

Oropher put his arm around Maglor and kissed his cheek, then he nuzzled his neck before grinning at him. “I am so happy here. I hope you are happy too?”

 

 

Maglor smiled shyly. “I asked Nienna for my heart’s desire, which was to be loved. I believe they have fulfilled it. I am more than happy.”

 

 

Oropher stroked Maglor's cheek. They stopped walking. Maglor wondered what Oropher was about to do. He felt slightly nervous. His chin tilted up and a pair of soft lips gently kissed his own. Maglor responded by leaning into the embrace, allowing Oropher's gentle tongue to brush past his lips. This was how love felt; it was a million miles away from the rough assaults upon his mouth that had masqueraded as kisses when he was with Sauron. The kiss represented hope for everything that was in his future, and he resolved not to let it slip away but to hold onto his new love with all his heart.

 

 

The kiss ended. “I love you.” Maglor revealed his heart. Oropher held him tight, whispering softly of his love, private words meant only for Maglor and himself.

 

 

Glorfindel, who had witnessed the whole scene, was decidedly bored and wondered how he could survive with so much goodness and love going on around him. It made him feel nauseated.

 

 

The two lovers walked along the beach towards the boat holding the lobsters that they would cook for their evening meal. They still held hands, neither wanting to let go. Everything seemed good for them and both were thankful for their new chance at happiness. The wind was growing stronger. Oropher imagined snuggling up with Maglor in front of the log fire. For the first time that he could remember his heart was truly at ease.


	12. Shall We Neuter the Kitty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor, Oropher and Pip discuss getting Glorfindel neutered. Sauron cannot believe what he is hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote thought in this chapter.

 

 

 

 

Vàna placed Glorfindel the kitty on the settee just as Oropher was sitting down. He shot straight back up, grabbed the kitten, and sat down again. “What did you do that for, Pip?”  
  
  
  
“I am sorry, I did not realise you were going to sit there.” Pip tried hard to look contrite and nearly succeeded.  
  
  
  
“I could have seriously hurt him.” He checked the kitten over. There did not seem to be any broken bones under the baby blue, lacy nightdress, and little pink pyjama panties Pip had put on the cat. A tiny pink bow placed on the top of Glorfindel's head and small clip-on, pearl earrings topped off the ensemble. Oropher grinned. “I doubt if he will let you dress him up like this when he can move again.”  
  
  
  
_You are going to have such exquisite tortures done to you Vàna, who thinks she is clever and amusing. You will grovel before Melkor and myself, pleading for your life as the Uruk-Hai take it in turns to use you as their plaything…_ Sauron thought his insults, but because he could not move he was unable to meow anything.  
  
  
  
“Maglor, look at how Pip has dressed Glorfindel. Doesn’t he look sweet and stupid?” They both giggled. Glorfindel did his best to glare at them. “If a kitten could give you the evil eye, this would be the one.” Oropher held the rigid kitten in front of him and laughed again.  
  
  
  
“Lord Námo and Lady Nienna have both told me to get him neutered. They say it will improve his behaviour. I do not know what to do. I would not like to be neutered, so I have given their suggestion no serious thought.” Maglor looked at the kitten while snuggling up to Oropher. “Námo suggested two large stones, and I think Nienna did too. They seem most keen to get it done.”  
  
  
  
“The Valar know more than us, and can be trusted. They know what is for the best and what is not. If they suggest neutering Glorfindel then I think they might be right.” Oropher stroked Maglor’s hair. “It is up to you though, meleth. He is your kitten.”  
  
  
  
_Ha! Oropher this is where you lose. Maglor will not get my balls chopped off. But you are both going to die for even discussing the subject. You two are to be slowly roasted over an open fire and your skin peeled off, after I have cut your eyelids away, so you can see your own suffering…_  
  
  
  
Maglor snuggled his head on Oropher’s broad chest. “No, I think you are right. The Valar give wise advice. If they say it is for the best then I think we should do it. Preferably we should do it before he gets his movement back.”  
  
  
  
_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Your bodies will be subject to an eternity of lingering and painful tortures and you will beg me to let you die. When Melkor is free, he will re-embody me with all my parts intact. You at least know that Vàna…_ It was no use. Try as he might Sauron could not make a sound.  
  
  
  
“In the Greenwood, whenever the feline birth rate needed containing, we tied wet leather strips around their balls. As the strip dries it contracts and cuts the circulation off. After a couple of days the balls would fall off without any bleeding or infection. What say you to that?” Oropher stoked his lover’s head. Pip moved to sit next to him. He put his arm around her. She left the kitten on the floor. When she idly kicked her legs the side of her shoe caught the kitten. Glorfindel flew across the floor and landed in the fire. Luckily for him the fire had died down, so he was not burnt. “You really do not like that kitten do you?”  
  
  
  
“It was an accident. I am really sorry, Ada Oropher.” Pip looked contrite and even managed to squeeze a tear out.  
  
  
  
“You can’t be deliberately careless to poor defenceless baby animals and keep passing it off as an accident." Oropher was gentle in his words, but still Pip cried and acted as though she was sorry. “Look, several times since I have been here you have been careless with Glorfindel. Do you want me to give examples?” Pip tearfully nodded that she did not. She determined that she would carry on her punishment of the kitten in private. She wondered if Oropher really knew who the kitten really was, whether he would be so indulgent; she suspected not.  
  
  
  
_So Pip cannot be cruel to me, but you can; or do you call tying my balls, so they fall off, a kindness? I might tie your balls off to see if you like it…_  
  
  
  
“I did not mean to upset you little one. Come and have a cuddle.” Oropher pulled Pip on to his lap and hugged her. “Be more careful next time. Kitten’s have feelings too. He is probably terrified of you now.”  
  
  
  
If only, Vàna thought. Part of Sauron’s re-education was for him to know what is was like, in a small way, to be the victim of abuse. It was thought that he might learn from it; however, all it did was make him even more determined and angry. He was hardened to cruelty, especially upon his own body, simply because Melkor was once his master and his lord. He received a very through education in pain and suffering, and through it had learned the ability to feel the hollow love that resulted from his initially unwanted humiliation and submission.  
  
  
  
Maglor wondered for the first time at Pip’s treatment of the kitten. He could see Oropher’s point, but thought the elfling would not be so deliberately unthinking. “Perhaps Pip is too young to look after a kitten. Responsibility is learned as we grow. Is it not?”  
  
  
  
“I think you are right.” Oropher smiled and kissed Maglor on the ear. “You are very wise. I had not thought of that. I apologise Pip for my hasty words.”  
  
  
  
“I love Glorfindel, Ada Oropher. I would not hurt him on purpose. I know it looks like I did, but I didn’t.” Pip grinned slyly to herself. Good old Maglor!  
  
  
  
_Let's have a mutual back slapping, you are so great session…you lot make me so sick…one day you will be my slave again, Maglor, and I will tie your balls off and make them grow back, and tie them off again, thousands of times over, and the Uruk-Hai will laugh at you and abuse you, and you will be their little toy…_  
  
  
  
“It is time for bed now.” Maglor looked shyly at Oropher, who gave him a reassuring hug. “I think Glorfindel should sleep in our room from now on until Pip is less clumsy.”  
  
  
  
_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, I do not want to watch you two shagging. He is mine Oropher, so keep your bloody hands off. You touch him and I will kick your ass all over…_  
  
  
  
“The kitten will be able to watch you both sleeping.” Pip giggled.  
  
  
  
“He is a kitten, an animal, Pip. He will not mind.” Maglor kissed his small daughter goodnight. She then kissed Oropher goodnight and went up the stairs.  
  
  
  
_How dare you Maglor, you ungrateful bastard…I taught you everything you know. If I have to watch you having sex, then you are going to have to watch a thousand orcs tear your lover to tiny pieces…_ He couldn't meow, but thinking what he would do to Maglor and Oropher made Sauron feel a whole lot better.  
  
  
  
Oropher picked the kitten up and wrapped him in a blanket. They followed Pip up the stairs and went in to their bedroom. Glorfindel was positioned on a chair that afforded a very good view of the bed. He was livid.  
  
  
  
Maglor stripped off and slipped into the bed. He pulled the covers back and was joined by the now naked Oropher, who smiled as Maglor took him in his arms and kissed him.  
  
  
  
_I will always be too young for this; I just know I will go blind. I do not want to see this, turn me around so I do not have to watch. You insensitive bastards…_

 

 

 

 

 


	13. The Tender Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron is warned by Lórien.

Glorfindel the kitty, also known as Sauron, sat perched on the chair. The week of rigidity imposed on him by Nienna for being rude to her was into the third day. His anger was increasing exponentially at not being able to move. Even worse, in his opinion, were the two elves in the bed before him. The blond elf was Oropher, who had fought him in battle; Sauron considered his death a pleasant memory. He had been re-embodied and was currently in bed with Maglor, whom the kitty still considered his slave. Just because he was locked into the body of a small kitten with three paws, it did not mean that Sauron was not the master still of the dark elf. He would bide his time. One day things would change and he would regain his power. He had real hope now because he had forged a tenuous link with Melkor that could be built upon and made stronger. He was not to know that the Valar had facilitated the link, or that he was doing exactly what they wanted him to do.  
  
  
  
Maglor and Oropher lay smiling at each other with the shyness that comes from being nervous. Oropher drew a finger across Maglor’s cheek and down to his lips. They parted and Maglor’s tongue licked the finger before gently sucking on it. Oropher removed his finger and softly kissed his lover on the lips.  
  
  
  
“Meleth, we go as far as you feel comfortable with going. Tell me if you want me to stop.” Oropher skimmed his fingers over the his lover’s shoulder and lightly stroked them down his chest and across an erect nipple. Maglor shuddered. “Is that all right?”  
  
  
  
Maglor nodded and unbidden tears filled his eyes. “You are so gentle.”  
  
  
  
Oropher held Maglor tight. “Meleth, only nice things happen from now on. I will make everything good for you.” He wiped away the tears with his thumb. “I love you so much, my Maglor.”  
  
  
  
A deep kiss followed. Maglor relaxed. “I am sorry. I do not mean to seem so weak.”  
  
  
  
“Maglor, I love you. Nothing could ever be wrong with you because you are perfect in my eyes.” Oropher kissed the tears away.  
  
  
  
_Oh, give it a rest! There is only so much sickly, 'I love you' drivel that any Lord of Darkness can take before wanting to chuck his guts up. Just wait, Melkor will show you what love is hahahaha!_ Sauron could not move a muscle, and so he was unable to meow, but thinking up insults was better than nothing.  
  
  
  
Oropher kissed a trail of tender kisses from Maglor’s pointed ear tip to the base of his neck. He watched as Maglor responded, reveling in the pleasure of the fleeting sensations. Sauron grew angrier and wondered if he dared to change form, even though it would defy the Valar, who were all much more powerful than he was.  
  
  
  
A firm hand on Glorfindel’s back made him jump. “I would not if I were you.” Lórien stood beside him, idly stroking the kitty between the ears. “You do not have the strength to defy us.”  
  
  
  
Glorfindel sat thinking about how Melkor would vanquish all who had offended his servant, but it was small comfort to him.  
  
  
  
“They look so lovely together don’t they?” Lórien teased the small kitten. “I hope you enjoy watching them, because if Oropher gets his way all you will be able to do is watch. You will be a voyeur, Sauron. No one likes a voyeur, they are widely considered to be perverts of the lowest order.”  
  
  
  
_No one likes a Vala who uses elves dreams to have sex with them either, Lórien. I believe you do that all the time._ Sauron knew that the Vala would be able to read his thoughts.  
  
  
  
“Well Sauron, at least I will always be intact.” Lórien smirked maliciously. “You look so lovely dressed up in your lacy dress and lacy panties. That is a sweet little bow between your ears, and the pearl earrings were obviously made just for you. Oh, and look, you have painted claws too, with glitter. Don’t you look the sweet pretty one?”  
  
  
  
_Fuck off…_  
  
  
  
“You are a foul mouthed little kitty aren’t you? I wonder if Maglor has considered why you have not grown into a cat yet. You should be one by now. Hm…I think I should tell Oropher who you really are. I am sure Maglor would laugh at your predicament too.”  
  
  
  
_Do what you like; I could not care less…_  
  
  
  
“I always do as I like, you know that.” Lórien grinned evilly. “I am going to watch your neutering with much enjoyment, Sauron, because it is going to happen.” He pulled the kitten by the ear, so that Sauron had to look up at the Vala. “Nienna has also prevented you from changing back to your old form before the week is out. You are rigid and unable to do anything about it; imprisoned within your own body, completely at the mercy of others, just like Maglor was. How apt!”  
  
  
  
As if to emphasise the point, Lórien pushed the kitten onto the floor, then kicked him high into the air so that he fell onto the bed and landed between the two elves. Sauron could hear Lórien's laughter crashing all around as he left the room. Oropher stopped his licking of Maglor’s inner thigh, picked the kitten up, and placed it back on the chair where it sat still with a full view of the bed.  
  
  
  
Sauron was angrier than he had ever been in any part of his existence. He cursed and swore to himself even though no other could hear him. Eventually he calmed and tried the link to Melkor again but there was no answer. He felt desperate, and for the first time he felt lonely. Maglor was on the bed letting Oropher spoil him for future use. He considered that he had spent thousands of years training Maglor in accepting his cruelties and random abuses, to a level that he had found at least acceptable, and now Oropher would undo all that in one night. He imagined the pleading in Maglor’s face, begging him not to torture and kill his soul mate, and then the horror of realisation that he was alone with Sauron once again. He would know then that the pleasant island interlude was just that. However, that was in the future, and was a vision that Sauron took comfort from while he bore his present predicament.  
  
  
  
Their lovemaking had finished, and whilst Maglor had remained nervous, he was far less so than when they had first entered the bedroom. “I love you so much, my beautiful, handsome Maglor.” Oropher kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
  
  
“I love you too, my only one. Thank you for this; everything feels so much better now.” Maglor smiled and snuggled into his lover’s chest, holding him close in his sleep.  
  
  
  
Oropher stayed awake, however, wondering how the kitten could have landed on the bed when it was unable to move. He did not want to worry Maglor, who had suffered so much and still bore the very evident mental scars of his torture in Barad-dûr, and so he did not tell him. He looked directly at the kitten before turning away quickly, lest he be influenced by it. He had seen those eyes before.

 

 


	14. Leather Strips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a dangerous storm at sea. Maglor and Oropher find out the identity of the friendly mermaid. The kitty is neutered.

 

 

 

Glorfindel the kitty, who was really Sauron in disguise, had tried all night to link to Melkor. He had once managed a very fragile and tenuous link but had never been able to recreate it. This concerned him, he desperately needed a last minute rescue. Lórien was right; try as he might he could not change back into his old form; furthermore, the psychotic Oropher was about to neuter him. Two leather strips were soaking in a bowl of warm water. Every so often they were removed, stretched and put back into the bowl to soak some more. Oropher had placed the kitty in such a position that he could not help but see what he was doing. Sauron felt the elf’s keen delight as he stretched the strips in front of him before returning them to the water. He was not impressed.  
  
  
  
“Breakfast, meleth?” Maglor stroked Oropher’s hair and kissed his cheek. “We have frumenty; it is a dish that Nienna showed me how to cook.”  
  
  
  
“I am sure I will love it.” Oropher smiled at Maglor and wondered what frumenty could possibly be.  
  
  
  
Maglor smiled. “We also have apples fried in fresh butter and syllabub.”  
  
  
  
Oropher was on safer ground with syllabub and fried apples, he knew what they were. The inanimate kitty was placed right next to the bowl that held the leather strips. “Stay there and do not move.” Oropher laughed at his own joke, before joining Maglor and Pip at the table.  
  
  
  
_You will not be laughing when you cower before Melkor, useless elf… We will see if you are so fond or stupid jokes when you become the subject of one…_ Sauron was still unable to meow, but he was saving everything up. Oropher would rue today, he would make sure of it.  
  
  
  
“Glorfindel loves frumenty, doesn’t he Ada Maglor?" Pip, who was really the Vala Vàna, swung her legs back and forth happily. “It is a shame we cannot save some for him for when he is able to move again.”  
  
  
  
“It would have gone bad by then. There would be green mould growing on it.” Maglor smiled indulgently at his small daughter. “And he would get a sore tummy.”  
  
  
  
“So?” Pip gave a cheeky smile and ate a spoonful of her breakfast.  
  
  
  
The meal looked like wheat porridge. Oropher took a small spoonful, closely watched by Maglor who sought his approval. “It tastes of almonds and sugar; very nice. How is it yellow?”  
  
  
  
“We put the middle bits of crocuses in it.” Pip took a drink of milk. “I don’t like milk but Ada Maglor makes me drink it. He says I will be a warrior queen one day if I do.” She grinned. “I will be queen of the island.”  
  
  
  
“Middle bits of crocuses?” Oropher looked at Maglor and raised his eyebrows wondering if Pip had told him the truth.  
  
  
  
“Saffron.” Maglor licked the spoon knowing that he held Oropher’s rapt attention.  
  
  
  
“Oh.” Oropher had heard of saffron, although it had been exceptionally rare when he was King of the Greenwood. “I have never tasted saffron before.”  
  
  
  
“There are lots of crocuses here in spring, so we take the stamens and dry them.” Pip grinned widely at Oropher. “You can make yellow milk with it too.”  
  
  
  
_I expect I will miss this riveting and scintillatingly witty conversation when I am Lord of Barad-dûr again…not! It is like dying through degrees of boredom…how dare they subject me to such mindless stupidity…_  
  
  
  
The apples and syllabub cream was served next. After Oropher and Pip had washed the plates clean they went to sit by the fire with Maglor. The three of them made a sweet and warm family picture. Pip sat on Oropher’s lap, and he had his arm around Maglor, who sat with his legs curled up under him. A pot of tea sat on a small table before them with a plate of small, thin, crispy biscuits that Pip had made ‘all by herself’ the day before. As Vàna it was easy for her to mix them, but she still had to cook them over the fire because Maglor would have wondered why he had not smelt them cooking.  
  
  
  
“What shall we do today?” The rain was pelting hard against the windows. The storm-laden clouds darkened the sky to that of a dusky early evening, rather than the morning it was. Oropher knew they would have to get the lobsters from the boat but at least it would be warm inside when he got back.  
  
  
  
“If we set out now we can get the lobsters and then we can…” Maglor started.  
  
  
  
“Chop Glorfindel’s balls off?” Pip interrupted excitedly.  
  
  
  
“Do you want to stay inside in the warm, or do you want to come with us?” Oropher wondered if he should take the cat with them, and again wondered about his unsettling eyes.   
  
  
  
“Can I stay in the warm, please?” Pip gave her sweetest smile.  
  
  
  
“Be good, and no being mean to Glorfindel.” Maglor stroked her hair. “You could also get dressed whilst we are out.”  
  
  
  
_Don’t leave me here with the bitch…take me too…_ Sauron was beginning to panic, but as he could not move or meow he had no influence on what happened.  
  
  
  
The two elves had ankle-length leather cloaks, with hoods to keep them dry. It was cold outside so they put on extra jumpers and woollen leggings. The whole ensemble was completed with leather gloves and boots. Maglor began to giggle.  
  
  
  
“What?” asked Oropher, grinning.  
  
  
  
“You look good in leather.” Maglor went red and giggled with embarrassment.  
  
  
  
Oropher leaned forward, grinning, and whispered in Maglor’s ear. “Did you imagine me in bed with lots of leather gear on, meleth?”  
  
  
  
Maglor's flushed cheeks were hot to the touch. “I cannot stop thinking about last night.”  
  
  
  
“Then we will have an early night tonight, or an afternoon nap?” Oropher kissed Maglor on the cheek and opened the door to the cottage.  
  
  
  
The rain outside drove hard against their clothing, making rapid tapping noises against the leather. They kept their heads down as they walked. Oropher took the lobster basket from Maglor, so that he could keep his gloved hands warm under his cloak. The sea rolled with crashing waves, threatening to engulf the elves as they made their way up the shore to the small boat moored to the breakwater posts. The tide was in further than normal and both elves waded out into the sea so they could reach the boat. They held onto one another, steadying themselves and heading towards the breakwater strip joining the upright posts. The power of the waves tugged at their legs, and Oropher, who was in front, felt his feet slipping on the shifting sand below his feet.   
  
  
  
He lost his balance and cried out as he was pulled under. Maglor heaved him back up again, holding on as he gasped for breath. Both elves felt the sands move under their feet as the action of the waves intensified. Maglor cried out to Oropher to grab hold of the breakwater post and wrap his arms around it. Oropher somehow fought through the sea to take hold of the upright column of wood, which was slippery with bladder wrack and green algae. He held on, aware that Maglor was holding on to him and gripping his body as he pulled his way along the breakwater bar that connected the posts. Maglor called out to Ulmo, in the hope that the sea would stop the intense pulling of their limbs. Then, as if in answer to his prayer, the friendly mermaid, who had kissed him in welcome when he first arrived on the island, appeared out of the waves and flicked him gently on the cheek with the tip of her tail. Maglor looked around at her, his face desperate, she was shouting something to him but with the roar of the waves drowned her words. Oropher was pulling him up to the strip of wood and holding on with his other hand. His hand was blanched white but he would not let go. Oropher felt light headed; he was sure he had inhaled some seawater. He felt himself letting go, as if he were in a dream. His hand scrabbled for the breakwater and found it again, forcing himself to stay alert.  
  
  
  
The mermaid pulled Maglor to the breakwater. He was amazed at how strong she was, and yet she seemed so young, almost a child. She took the lobsters out of the nearby boat, tossed them onto the beach, and guided the two elves to safety. She was strong enough to hold onto both elves and lead them through the angry sea to the safety of land, in spite of the devious shifting sands beneath them. Somehow, Oropher still had the basket over his arm. When they reached the beach, Maglor quickly tossed the lobsters inside the wickerwork. He bent over to catch his breath, while Oropher coughed until his throat felt raw. Maglor slapped him on the back, hoping that he had no seawater in his lungs. Oropher coughed a small amount of fluid, which was enough to set him breathing properly again.  
  
  
  
“Maglor.” The mermaid called from her watery home. “Do not come out into the rough sea again. We do not want to lose you. Next time we will give you extra lobsters the day before my father takes his anger out on the sea.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you sweet friend.” Maglor called as Oropher stared in wonderment. “Why is the sea angry today? Is it the storm making it so?”  
  
  
  
“No,” the mermaid giggled. “Ada is angry because one of my brothers went out on a date with a manatee maid. Neither arrived back until well after sun up.” She giggled coyly. “Ada is very angry and has given him the talk.” She could not contain herself and laughed loudly. “I might be an auntie.”  
  
  
  
Maglor did not understand. “A manatee maid?” What is one of them?”  
  
  
  
“It is a manatee which can change into a mermaid, silly!” She grinned deliciously and added, “They have golden tails, whereas I have a silver tail. That is how you tell us apart.”  
  
  
  
“It is good to see you again.” Maglor called as she swam nearer to the shore.  
  
  
  
“It is good to see you too. Why don’t you introduce me to your lover?” The mermaid giggled as if discovering a naughty secret.  
  
  
  
“He is Oropher, my lady.” Maglor called, grinning at her composure.  
  
  
  
Oropher waved and called out a greeting.  
  
  
  
“I see the King of the Greenwood has come to live on our island. Welcome King Oropher. We are happy to see you, and we are happy our dear friend has someone who so obviously loves him.” The mermaid waved and blew kisses in his direction.   
  
  
  
Oropher was enchanted. He held his arm around Maglor’s waist and smiled widely. “Who are you sweet mermaid, so that I may call you by your name? If you are agreeable that is.”  
  
  
  
“Celebrían, my Lord.” She grinned knowing that Oropher would be confused. “I am reborn as a mermaid.” Oropher looked confused. “I am reborn as a mermaid because the Kraken attacked our ship when we were sailing to Valinor. I await my love, my husband, Elrond. When he crosses the sea, I will have feet again and will live with him in Aman. Do you know of him?”  
  
  
  
“My lady, I think that I was resident in the halls for too long. I know of Elrond as a brave warrior, but not of Celebrían except as the twinkle in the Lady Galadriel’s eye. May I say though, it was a most beautiful twinkle?”  
  
  
  
The mermaid laughed, it was a tinkling sound unlike the laughter of the elves but pleasant and happy all the same. It lightened Oropher's mood and even made Maglor grin. “You truly are a king, my Lord.” Celebrían laughed. “You have the most silver tongue in Aman; until my most beloved husband arrives that is; he has the most silver and golden tongue.”  
  
  
  
“Then you know more of him than I do, dear Lady. I was resident in the halls for many ages and my memories are not complete yet, but I know that Elrond is regarded as the fairest of the elven race and the most powerful ruler.” Oropher’s face held no sign of obsequious flattery, and so Celebrían whooped with joy that her loved one had lived on without her, and had achieved so much, beyond anything she could have imagined.  
  
  
  
“Remember,” She called out once more above the crashing roar of the stormy sea. “Do not endanger yourselves again. You are both too precious to lose.” She acknowledged their hands waving, to show that they had heard her above the interminable noise, with a wave of her own. “Would you please come back and talk to me of the old times?”  
  
  
  
“We will.” Oropher shouted above the waves, and watched as the mermaid disappeared into the distance, carried by the powerful arms of the living sea.  
  
  
  
“Promise me!” She shouted from far away.  
  
  
  
“We promise.” Maglor called over the waters and watched as they went flat. The storm stilled for a few moments, for the sound to carry, and then the waves rolled and crashed again, as though nothing had happened.  
  
  
  
The two elves walked arm in arm up the shore to the small cottage. Neither spoke during the walk, they were wet and cold and needed to be in front of a warm fire. They opened the door and divested themselves of their clothing as quickly as they could. Pip was fast asleep on the settee and Glorfindel was still where they had placed him, beside the bowl of warm water with the leather strips floating within. The lobsters were feeling their way over the edge of the basket.  
  
  
  
Maglor covered himself with a large towel, before quickly putting the lobsters in the pot suspended over the fire. He was chilly, but he would soon warm up. He looked at Oropher, who was busy tying a wet leather strip around Glorfindel the kitty’s testicles, cutting the blood supply off and in the process causing much discomfort to the feline. He tied a second strip over the first one to reinforce the binding. After the job was done he looked at Maglor, as if he needed approval.  
  
  
  
“Pip is asleep my love. We could warm up more effectively in bed.”  
  
  
  
Maglor smiled and held his hand out. "I agree. It would be a shame to wake her."

 

 

 

 


	15. Sauron's Views on Being Neutered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron is not happy. He is neutered, and expresses his views on what has happened to him and the revenge he will seek.

Glorfindel Kitty/ Sauron’s POV  
  
  
  
I will kill them both, slowly and agonisingly. How I hate them. The wretched Oropher, who will taste death a second time after I have played with him for millennia, and the ungrateful Maglor, who has thrown my freely given care and charity in my face, will both rue the day they met one another.  
  
  
  
My Lord, Melkor, I call out to you to avenge me. Avenge your servant, who is subject to so much torture from those not worthy. Avenge those who would defile your property. Avenge the one who guards your memory and carries on in your name.  
  
  
  
I have been subject to interminable and unforgiveable abuses since being forced to inhabit the body of a deformed kitten, and they mock me more by emasculating me.  
  
  
  
With much help from two of the Valar, and an inordinate piece of extremely good luck, Glorfindel beat me in battle. Ordinarily, if he had not cheated, he would have lost the fight and would have been subject to my delicious attentions. His body would have been mine. I would have taken much pleasure in cutting away that golden hair and dousing his inner light with despair. How the joy would fill me, as I literally cut away the arrogant smile from his face, leaving a gaping gash that bled into his lungs and choked him. How I would laugh as he tried to scream for his nana. I still would not have let him die. When Melkor returns I will show him the extent to which Glorfindel can be tortured without giving up his fëa. I shall take great pleasure in it. Glorfindel will wish he had never been born.  
  
  
  
I entered the body of a small kitten sheltering under a beam to escape the attentions of those who sought to seek me out and kill me. My body was weakening. I could not sustain my presence or my reality. The kitten was useful as a means of survival but its body became my prison. It took on my injuries as I melded with it, and as I killed the kitten’s fëa the front paw withered away, and the skin opened with many slashes that mirrored the ones on my body. Maglor took me with him when he was transported to the island, so I thought that I could regain my old form and resume my attentions upon him. The ever-interfering Valar have increased my anger to immense proportions by indicating that if I change form they will punish me. I am not strong enough to withstand them yet, but I am growing stronger day by day. I have endless patience.  
  
  
  
Both Lórien and Nienna taunted me by suggesting to Maglor that he should neuter me. Maglor would never have thought of this on his own. He values life, especially his own, and would not hurt anyone. This is a weakness of his. If he had any sense he would have wrung my kitty neck as soon as he could. I wish he had because then I would have entered his body and shared it with him. How sweetly ironic it would be. He would never have been free of me. I would have met Melkor in his form and enjoyed his terrified fëa seeking to hide from my master. His fear is like a little death; so many times have I watched him die.  
  
  
  
I gave everything to Maglor. I gave him everything but my love, which is reserved for my master alone. His beauty pleased me. I enjoyed marring his skin, and I grew excited at his distress because of the pain he endured. I gave him more than most could. I taught him his limits, and not to fear death. I taught him that anything can be endured. How many really know their limits? How many do not take risks because they fear to die? I freed Maglor of that. I gave him my attention, my sustenance, and fulfilled his bodily need. He is ungrateful when he denies that he benefitted from his time with me. To regard it as a penance for the ridiculous oath he swore is just ridiculous. The oath had no meaning to anyone, least of all the Valar, except to those who swore it and lived by it. His willingness to blindly follow and do evil, because of his loyalty to the oath, indicated to me that we might have a future to build upon. I thought he could be a true companion and accomplice. How wrong I was. He was half-mad and guilt ridden. If anything, he is less mad than when he came to me, so he owes me that too.  
  
  
  
Maglor is obviously controlled by Oropher. He would never have allowed my neutering otherwise. When Melkor returns, Maglor will once again be my slave. The beautiful skin that I healed every time I marked it, will fester with painful sores and pus filled buboes. Before Oropher appeared he would dream about me. Indeed, my fëa could share in his dreams. I could even overlook that he had named me Glorfindel. In that way I could indulge myself and still fool the Valar, but now he dreams of sweet little rabbits and skipping in the grass. I fear that Lórien may now be controlling his dreams; maybe they found me out. What do I care? They still dare to do nothing to me.  
  
  
  
The pseudo-elfling Pip, who is really Vàna the Vala; what will I not do to her when Melkor captures her and gives her over for my delight. I will cut away everything that marks her out to be a female and I will feed the bits to the uruk-hai, who will eat them in front of her. I wonder, should I return her to Oromë in her much reduced state. Alternatively, I could let the orcs and uruk-hai take her for their pleasure. They will eat her, she will be no good for sex when I have finished my ministrations. I should very much like to watch them tear her apart and hear her desperate screaming. She has taken great delight in torturing me with her seeming carelessness. The bitch has also dressed me up in little baby clothing. How she will know the meaning of pain before she dies. I will take great delight in teaching her what it truly is. I will have to wait until Melkor is free, or trick her into my captivity, either way it will not be peasant for her. I admit I fear the reaction of the Valar if I take one of their own, but I swear upon my own fëa that it will happen.  
  
  
  
My especial attention is reserved for Oropher. Did the Valar really think that he could save Maglor from me? I already see the recognition of a long lost memory in his eyes when he looks at me. He doubts it can be true, and does not believe it so. This will be his undoing. What delights and exquisite tortures I have planned for him. I can endure anything he does to me, knowing that he will one day have all this and more revisited upon his person. I amuse myself by imagining various scenarios. An elf can live forever. It would amuse me to have him crucified against the walls of the tower, high up, so that if he did loosen the nails through his ankles and through his wrists he would fall and break every bone before painfully expiring. I expect the crows would have pecked his face and eyes away by then. It would also amuse me, to do what he has done to me. Various lengths of sharp studded leather to be twined around his limbs and balls, so that they gradually and painfully die, and then suspension over a slow burning fire with nothing to assuage his thirst. I will not let death come easily to him; he will not escape punishment that easily. For now, I am content to wait and look forward to that first recognition of who I really am. I will pounce and his life will be mine, whether the Valar decide to punish me or not.  
  
  
  
I am forced to watch Maglor and Oropher in their bed. They have sex in front of me. They do not make love because I am the owner of Maglor's heart, despite his protestations otherwise. How sweet is that? He will never have mine, and yet he has already given his to me, over and over again. Oropher actually believes the lies that come tripping out of his mouth.   
  
  
  
I am positioned to sit and watch, always aware of the strips of leather that bind me. I do have one secret though. When the strips were tied, that part of my fëa retracted into my body. Oropher neutered dead flesh. When I stand before him in all my glory he will see this and wonder how it is so. I have so much to look forward to.


	16. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble encapsulating Sauron's thoughts on watching Maglor and Oropher.

 

 

“Look, Meleth, the kitten is watching us.”   
  
  
Maglor caressed his lover’s face and smiled. “He will never feel such bliss.”   
  
  
Oropher forgot all about the kitten and turned his attention back to Maglor. He kissed him as though tasting his sweetness for the very first time. Then he made love to him again. How he adored the one who made him complete, who loved him as much as he loved him.  
  
  
“Meleth, meleth…” Maglor held his head back, arching upwards as his muscles contracted in his ecstasy. Oropher, undone by his lover’s display of passion, followed shortly after.  
  
  
Meanwhile the kitten watched. _You are both going to pay for this, you heartless bastards…_


	17. Melkor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel kitty has a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote thought.

Manwë, Nienna, Vàna and Lórien sat around the table sharing two bottles of honey blossom wine and eating tiny almond biscuits. They discussed Maglor and Oropher, who lived on an island created for them by the Valar. With them lived Glorfindel Kitty, who was named by Maglor in honour of his rescuer. One of the kitten’s front paws was missing, but in all he looked a sweet and fluffy, strawberry-blond and brown, tabby kitten. Looking deep into his eyes you might see the most profound evil and a darkening of the brown markings on his face, twisting his features into a visage that you might fear to look too closely at again. You might recognise the eyes. You might know them as belonging to the dark Lord Sauron, who used the body of the kitten as a vessel while regaining his strength after his heavy defeat at the hand of his namesake, Glorfindel. The irony of his situation never failed to anger the kitten who cried out to his old master, Melkor, to escape from his binding imprisonment and avenge him.  
  
  
  
Manwë thought the joke particularly delicious. Lórien had suggested taking Melkor’s mind and putting it into the body of a small black kitten, while the body and fëa of the disgraced Vala would remain imprisoned in the Void. Thus, his mind would not be able to exist outside the confines of the kitten’s brain. Melkor's mind would have a vision of freedom that belonged to others and he would meet his acolyte and realise that his dreams and plans had ultimately come to nothing. Nienna suggested that Melkor Kitty should not be able to influence the two elves and this was agreed. Maglor and Oropher would remain happily unaware. This was for Sauron alone. He was neutered, therefore impotent. Melkor imprisoned in a kitten would reinforce this fact.  
  
  
  
Vàna put the small kitten on the table. To all appearances, it was asleep. “The kitten has no mind and so it cannot function. Its fëa plays safely in Estë's gardens and will be returned when we have finished with Melkor.”  
  
  
  
A black stone with two crystal rods pointing jaggedly upwards was placed on the table. “The Door of Night has been opened and the mind of Melkor has been summoned. It now exists in a constant state of flux between the two crystals.” Lórien picked the kitten up and gently rested its head on the base between the crystal rods. “His mind will enter the kitten’s brain.” The tiny ball of black fur started to stir. The eyes opened and he looked around in confusion. “Melkor's mind will be locked in until we decide to release it.” The kitten spat and snarled as the mind within realised it had been tricked. Lórien stroked the kitten and it fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
  
  
Vàna picked up the small black ball of fur and held it to her chest. “Time to be Pip.” She smiled and waved her goodbyes.   
  
  
  
Pip ran from the beach into the cottage garden. She placed the kitten under a peach tree, before running to get Maglor. She passed Glorfindel kitty, who had endured a week of rigidity and was beginning to move. He was not yet able to reach around and examine the damage done to him by Oropher, but he knew that he was indeed minus that part of his anatomy. The perfidious elf had held his neutered balls up for him to see, complete with the leather strips that still adhered to the dead flesh.  
  
  
  
_Every single punishment, which has ever been inflicted by anyone on another, will be repeated on you even if it takes me a million years to carry it out. I will let my hounds tear your balls off and eat them in front of you…_  
  
  
  
Pip asked Maglor and Oropher to go in to the garden with her, as she had found a baby animal under the peach tree when returning from playing on the beach. She did not know whether it was injured or not, so had not picked it up in case she hurt it.  
  
  
  
Maglor kneeled down, watched by Oropher and Pip. On the soil was a tiny baby kitten; Maglor estimated that it could not be more than a few weeks old. He picked it up carefully and held it to his chest. “We need to warm this little one and give it some milk. Poor little thing. It is lucky you found him Pip. I would not like to think of a tiny kitten spending much longer outside in this cold.”  
  
  
  
The kitten lay by the fire and slowly awoke. It looked angry and snarled at the elves. Oropher grinned, he picked it up by the scruff and held it in front of his face. “Behave yourself little kitty.”  
  
  
  
“Can we call him Fingolfin?” Pip asked.  
  
  
  
“Why?” Maglor and Oropher asked almost together.  
  
  
  
“He was my Ada’s hero,” she lied, fluttering her eyelashes demurely. “I would name this kitten in his memory, so that whenever I look at him I would think of my Ada.”  
  
  
  
Maglor was moved. “Of course you can Pip, that is such a sweet thought.”  
  
  
  
Oropher stroked the tiny kitty head. “Your name is Fingolfin little one.” He laughed as the kitten spat and snarled in anger. “I think he likes it.”  
  
  
  
Glorfindel kitty sat over the other side of the room, drumming his claws on the side of a chair, as if bored. He knew Vàna was lying, and when he heard the name Fingolfin his ears pricked up and caused him to investigate the new arrival. He walked stiffly over, pushing between the two elves and looked at the tiny feline, who glared at him. Sauron knew what to do. He lay on his back in complete submission, never taking his eyes away from the black kitten.  
  
  
  
_Master…_


	18. Fingolfin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor kitty does not like his name. He plans the domination of all living things, starting with Glorfindel kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote kitty speak or thought.

Melkor kitty, who was named Fingolfin by the Vala Vàna, in her guise as Pip the small elfling, sat before Sauron kitty, who had been renamed Glorfindel by Maglor in honour of his rescuer. Neither Maglor or Oropher had been renamed, if they had it would have all been too confusing.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel lay on his back wondering what Melkor was doing in the body of a kitten. He wondered what he was thinking, and then decided that it was probably better he did not know. The black kitten walked around Glorfindel's supine body. Maglor and Oropher watched, fascinated that nasty little Glorfindel kitty was so cowed by the tiny kitten.  
  
  
  
_"This had better be good Sauron…"_ The small kitty meowed before suddenly clawing Glorfindel kitty across the face. Sauron did not resist and lay still.   
  
  
  
“That is so odd.” Oropher wrinkled his brows.  
  
  
  
“Perhaps it is because little Fingolfin is still a baby,” Maglor offered, but even he thought their behaviour was odd. “It is like Glorfindel is scared of him.”  
  
  
  
Melkor upon hearing the name Fingolfin arched his back and hissed. Sauron trembled.  
  
  
  
“It seems our little Fingolfin does not like his name.” Oropher grinned as he picked the black kitten up and held it to his face. “You will just have to get used to it, little one.” The kitten snarled and spat. Oropher chuckled and sang the same words repeatedly. “Fingolfin, Fingolfin, Fingolfin, Your name is Fingolfin. Nyah Nyah Nyah. Your name is Fingolfin…see how he spits and snarls!”  
  
  
  
_"Master, I have had months of this abuse…I beseeched you to come to me and lift my burden so we can rule Arda together. We can kill these elves at our leisure."_  
  
  
  
The black kitten, still being held by Oropher, meowed his scornful reply. _"I am at present being held in the air by an ugly twat elf, who does not fear me at all. How do you suggest we kill them?"_  
  
  
  
_"Master, do you not have your powers anymore?" _   
  
  
  
Melkor quickly answered that he did, but there was an abundance of Valar on the island and even he could not defeat them all at once. It did not hurt Sauron to know that he had no power, indeed it was imperative that he did not know. All Melkor had was his mind, and contained within that was self-will. His anger was secondary to his need to regain control of everything that lived. Then it occurred to him that his existence was like a test. Of course he could regain power, it would be more difficult but in the end it would all come down to the power of his will. He had always been able to bend the will of others and he could do so again. He would seduce them; they would love him and then they would be his. He included Sauron in his plans. His most faithful acolyte had doubted him, and so he would be punished until he was faithful and unquestioning again. He would help in the subjugation of the elves and the Valar.  
  
  
  
Oropher placed Fingolfin back on the floor. The tiny black cat walked over to Glorfindel. _"We will discuss what is to be done when the idiot elves go to bed. Stay on your back. I am tired; you are going to be my mattress."_  
  
  
  
Sauron sighed happily; it was just like old times.


	19. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingolfin Kitty reflects on Sauron's failure while Oropher and Maglor take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italics denote kitty speak.

 

 

 

Oropher lay in the bath. Maglor snuggled into him, resting his head on his chest. Playfully, he brushed a lock of blond hair across Oropher's pink nipple. The areola tightened, the bud in the middle standing proud. Maglor looked up at his blond mate and smiled.

 

 

“I love you.” Maglor stroked the lock of hair over his beloved lips. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

 

Oropher grinned and kissed Maglor’s head. “You are so easy to love, so I am lucky too. You give me peace, love and happiness...great sex.” He laughed as he pulled his lover up to face level. “I love you more than life itself.”

 

 

“Surely you had those things in your past life?”

 

 

“I was a king. I lived in a time of war, and when we had peace then there was always the possibility of war. For the first time I truly know peace.” Oropher let his fingers trail in the water before lightly stroking Maglor’s side, making him shudder in delight.

 

 

“You had love though, did you not?” Maglor kissed his beloved’s fingers, then looked at him coyly. “Who could not love you?”

 

 

“I had an arranged marriage. That is the way it was then, and we were not expected to stray.” Oropher gave the naughtiest look.

 

 

“Well, do you not feel as though you are straying?” Maglor's teasing was delicious. Oropher was nearing the point where he would lift his lover out of the water and take him to the bed.

 

 

“Can one stray when they have found their soul mate?” He pulled Maglor to him and kissed him hungrily. “You undo me, meleth.”

 

 

“The water is cooling.” Maglor's tongue teased along the lobe of Oropher’s ear to the tip. “Dry off and take me to bed.”

 

 

Oropher’s amused eyes tinged with more than a hint of desire. He said nothing. Maglor felt the hot tongue in his mouth and warm strong hands pulling his legs apart. His finger massaged Maglor’s entrance as they kissed. Neither in their passion noticed the two kittens entering the room.

 

 

_“Look at them. Oh! Oropher, you big stud, why don’t you put your finger up my arse?” Glorfindel Kitty smirked, looking back at Fingolfin Kitty, whose body held the mind of Melkor. Fingolfin sat looking bored. “What?” _

 

 

_ “You aim too low. What use is there in taunting them if they cannot understand you? You are not very bright are you? No wonder Glorfindel beat you.” _Melkor stalked around the bath and joined Sauron. _ “He probably beat you easily too. I bet you fought like a little human girl.” _

 

 

_ “Master, I built up a whole empire for you, and killed thousands of elves in your name.” _Sauron was upset and a tad miffed, especially when Melkor sighed and started to examine his left paw. _ “Glorfindel had two of the Valar inside his body and spells of protection woven around him. How could I win against that?” _

 

 

_ “There is always an excuse isn’t there?” _Melkor walked off to the other side of the bath and regarded the occupants. _ “You issued a silly challenge, unwinnable in the extreme, and lost. It serves you right. _” The tiny black kitten curled up on the floor and tapped his claws in a repetitive fashion on the bare floorboards. _ “You even let Oropher cut your balls off. I would not be surprised if you were his acolyte instead of mine.” _

 

 

Sauron bounded around the bath. He lay on the floor, spread-eagled and face down on the floor. _ “Never, Master. I have only ever been loyal to you. I am your acolyte only. I worship you and only you. I have always been yours.” _

 

 

Melkor gave a small, evil smile. _ “How can you consider yourself an acolyte when you let your own imagination limit you? I do not believe that I have your full loyalty, and for that I should punish you cruelly. You are a mere neophyte and that appellation is only allowed because once you showed promise.” _

 

 

_ “Master, I accept any punishment you deem fit for me.” _Glorfindel Kitty crawled forward, still maintaining his prone position, until he reached Fingolfin Kitty’s claws. He licked them in his subservience and was grateful that Melkor allowed him this grace. _ “Go now and lay by the fire, I need a warm bed for tonight.” _

 

 

Sauron rose up and bowed. _ “Yes, Master. May I leave your presence?” _Melkor nodded his assent. Glorfindel Kitty bowed as he walked out the room. Once past the door he ran down the stairs to warm his fur by the fire ready for Fingolfin Kitty to sleep on him.

 

 

Melkor sat staring up at the bath. Splashes of water spilled over the side as the elves lovemaking grew more vigorous. He found that by walking around the other side of the bath he could look in the mirror positioned on the windowsill, and if he cocked his head just so, he could see the elves in their passion. He smirked, reflecting that Maglor had been Sauron’s personal sex slave; how frustrated he must be at not being able to control him anymore. He knew that the Valar must have forbidden Sauron any change of state from his current form as Glorfindel Kitty, but he was not going to let him know that. He was having far too much fun taunting him.

 

 

The kitten would have to influence Sauron into dealing with the elves because he was unable to. Sauron need not know this small piece of information, and there was plenty of psychological and physical torture that he could employ to distract him while ensuring his obedience. He wondered if Sauron, when he finally changed back, would still be in a neutered state. He hoped not, because Sauron had been his lover, and a particularly enthusiastic one at that. Besides, when everything was back to normal and he was in his rightful position of Supreme Ruler of Absolutely Everywhere, he intended torturing Sauron sexually because he had buggered Melkor’s goal of world domination. Everything he had done to Maglor would be done to him, not because he sought to punish particularly, although there was an element of that, but because he was interested in what the results of such treatment would be. Sauron’s pain could only enhance the quality of their future relationship. He then wondered if he should torture Sauron at all. The Maiar enjoyed pain and humiliation and always begged for more. No, he would have to prove his adoration and obedience to his master before he could expect to be gratuitously tortured. For now, Melkor decided, he would be rather non-committal, to the point of ignoring him. He could drive Sauron to insanity. A malevolent smile spread across the kitten’s face as he walked from the room.

 

 

 


	20. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher and Maglor try a different position and the kitties are not speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote kitty speak or thought.

 

 

Fingolfin Kitty walked languidly across the room. Glorfindel Kitty lay on his back looking expectantly at him. He drew near to the fire, then he snuggled down and placed his head on Glorfindel’s warm abdomen.  
  
  
  
_“Master?”_ Sauron asked nervously.  
  
  
  
_“ “Until you prove your loyalty you will not call me Master. In addition, you will not speak to me unless I require you to do so. You are my servant and nothing else.” _“ Melkor closed his eyes, inwardly smirking at how easy it all was.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel Kitty lay unmoving, watching as the tiny black kitten moved his head. He could not see his face anymore. For the first time he doubted himself and grieved for what he once was.   
  
  
  
“I think the kitties have been watching us, meleth.” Oropher grinned as he held out his hand for Maglor to get out of the bath. “Look at all the paw prints.”  
  
  
  
“Fingolfin probably saw us and asked Glorfindel to show him what we were doing. I bet he asked for a practical demonstration.” Maglor chuckled as Oropher wrapped a large towel around him.  
  
  
  
“Let us warm up by the fire and have some hot chocolate before going to bed.” Oropher led Maglor out of the bathroom and down the stairs. “Stay by the fire, Meleth. I will make the drinks.”   
  
  
  
Maglor sat on the settee by the fire and let the damp towel fall away from his body. Glorfindel Kitty cast an eye upwards to look at his former slave’s creamy body. Long dark hair draped around his hips and his soft grey eyes seemed to invite, as they had all those months ago. Sauron looked away, angry that he would never taste him again. He had wallowed in the power he held over the one he considered the most beautiful elf in Eru’s creation and he knew that he could never do so again. He wondered if there was any point in his existence anymore, as even Melkor sneered at him. He felt miserable, and for the first time he felt rebellious. If Melkor would not interact with him then so be it. He should expect the same treatment in return.  
  
  
  
Oropher walked into the room, glorious in his nudity. He handed Maglor a cup of chocolate and a small cookie. “Look what I found. I think Vàna has been baking again.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you. Where is your cookie, meleth?” Maglor smiled sweetly at his lover as he took a bite.  
  
  
  
“I ate my one in the kitchen. I could not wait.” Oropher took a sip of his chocolate. There had been only one cookie left and he wanted Maglor to have it because he was precious to him. He enjoyed watching Maglor's pleasure at small things and considered that he must have had an extremely hard life before his arrival on the island if a small cookie could make his eyes light up so much. He wanted to do nice things for Maglor because he deserved the things that every other elf took for granted.  
  
  
  
Maglor snuggled into Oropher and drank his chocolate drink. He smiled, thanking his lover for his kindness. The former king kissed him. “I would do anything for you, meleth.”  
  
  
  
“Make love to me again?” Maglor looked coy, trying to suppress a giggle. Oropher smiled and pulled him closer. He took the cup from Maglor's hand and set it on the table, before kissing him deeply.  
  
  
  
Oropher stood up and took Maglor’s hand. He led him out of the room and upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
  
  
The cold sheets warmed against their bodies as they kissed. “Meleth, I want you to take me this time.” Oropher thought that it might increase Maglor’s confidence and pleasure.  
  
  
  
“Are you sure? I have not done this for thousands of years. I do not want to get it wrong and hurt you.” Maglor looked uncertain. Oropher brushed away his fears by telling him that he could never hurt him because he loved him. Maglor hoped he was right as he watched Oropher moving onto his hands and knees. He applied some greasy salve to his arousal and slowly pushed in.   
  
  
  
“Give me a moment, meleth. I have only held this position a few times before and I need to get used to it.” Oropher breathed deeply, letting his body relax. He moved forward slightly and pushed back onto his lover. Maglor took this as the signal to carry on.  
  
  
  
In the end, Maglor was moving as if he had never lost the practice or the art of being the one on top. Oropher was surprised at his strength. He reflected that as a son of Fëanor, Maglor had dedicated most of his life to a vicious and pointless quest. He had fought in more battles than Oropher and devoted his life to endless war. Of course he would be strong. Oropher wondered why he had thought his lover would be delicate. This epiphany served to increase his pleasure, and his resultant orgasm was powerful and almost painful. He shook with the intensity of it, causing Maglor to ask if he was all right.  
  
  
  
It was some moments before Oropher could come down enough to speak his reply, but when he did he assured his lover, his only one, that he had probably given him the greatest and most fulfilling orgasm of his life. Maglor continued pushing, tightly gripping Oropher’s hips until he came. He slumped onto his lover’s back, breathing hard.   
  
  
  
No words were needed. They lay down and held one another, revelling in their closeness until overcome by sleep.   
  
  
  
Downstairs, two kittens lay awake and not speaking to one another; both wondering what their next move should be.

 

 


	21. Fingolfin's Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingolfin Kitty claws Glorfindel Kitty's face. Oropher takes action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italics denote kitty speak or thought.

The fire died down and the room began to cool. At such a point, Glorfindel Kitty would normally have jumped on the settee and covered himself with the towel that Maglor had discarded. Did he dare stand, so that Fingolfin Kitty could not use him as a pillow anymore? He feared Melkor's temper. It was foolhardy to be on the wrong side of him when he was a Vala. Now that Melkor was a kitty, Sauron wondered if things might be different. He strongly suspected that Melkor was not able to escape his kitty body, the Valar would have made sure of that, but maybe there were other things he could do to compensate for not being able to change form. The kitty was extremely confident, so maybe there was. Sauron would have to tread very carefully.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel Kitty moved slightly. Fingolfin’s head slid off his stomach and hit the floor. Melkor woke with a start. He hissed, before lashed out at Glorfindel’s nose with sprung claws. Two lines of swelling appeared almost immediately and blood oozed from one of them.  
  
  
  
_“Fool, how I will make you pay for your carelessness.” _ Melkor spat, before snuggling down again onto his former minion's outstretched belly. _"Do not move anymore." _  
  
  
  
Sauron was heartily sick of this treatment. Thinking that he had nothing to lose, he jumped up swiftly. Melkor’s head hit the floor with a thud. Sauron stood to face the former Vala and told him to stop picking on him. Then he ran upstairs as fast as his legs would allow. He jumped up onto Oropher and Maglor’s bed and dived under the covers.  
  
  
  
Oropher awoke and looked at Glorfindel Kitty’s bleeding face. The kitten shook for all he was worth and meowed in a thin frightened manner that ensured the elf would protect him. “Maglor, wake up.”  
  
  
  
The waking elf pushed the dark hair out of his eyes before looking bleary eyed at Oropher. “What is it, meleth?”  
  
  
  
“Glorfindel has a couple of swollen scratches across his face and one is bleeding.” Oropher looked more closely at the kitten before giving it to Maglor. “Do you think the new kitten has attacked him?”  
  
  
  
“I am convinced of it.” Maglor stroked Glorfindel Kitty’s head, so he purred. “Did the nasty black kitty scratch your poor little face?”  
  
  
  
_"Well of course I am actually going to answer you. Halfwit of an elf. You have less going on in your head than a hobbit." _The whole sentence was expressed as a series of meows.  
  
  
  
“I wish I could understand him.” Maglor sighed as he handed the kitten back.  
  
  
  
“He can sleep next to me, and tomorrow I will deal with the kitten. I am not having this; he could scratch Pip.” Oropher hugged Glorfindel Kitty to his chest. “Yes, tomorrow I will make sure that little Fingolfin cannot claw anyone again.”  
  
  
  
Sauron smiled. He would much rather be on Maglor’s chest, but that was neither here nor there. Oropher had plans for Melkor. Knowing the former king, they would not be very nice. _Melkor will not be able to sneer at me for having my balls chopped off after tomorrow, _Sauron thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Maglor snuggled into his husband’s arms. Oropher kept a hand around the kitten’s body, so that he did not fall in-between them both and become crushed. Being in bed with the elves was warmer than laying beside a dying fire, causing Sauron to wonder if he could engineer situations where he would always be allowed into the elves bed.  
  
  
  
Fingolfin Kitty jumped up onto the settee and snuggled under the towel left by Maglor. He smirked and fell asleep doing so. It amused him that Sauron was still frightened of him; however, he needed thorough punishment for his display of disloyalty, and he would give it to him. Sauron's rebellious leanings needed to be forcefully nipped in the bud, so he would be in no doubt where the boundaries lay.  
  
  
  
The next morning the elves, Glorfindel Kitty, and Pip came down to breakfast. Maglor and Oropher prepared the food while Pip watched over the cats. Oropher told her to be careful of Fingolfin because he was obviously vicious.  
  
  
  
When the elves were out of earshot, Pip put both kittens on her lap. “Naughty Melkor, what will Manwë say because you cannot behave yourself. He will send you back through the door.”  
  
  
  
Sauron watched wide-eyed. Surely, Vàna should be scared or at least careful. Something did not add up and he wondered what it could mean. It was obvious that Melkor could not escape his kitty body and it seemed that he was unable to do anything else either, otherwise Vàna would be more wary and cautious. Then everything became clear. Obviously, Melkor had no real power at all because, like Sauron, he was unable to do anything but be a cat. The Maia was overjoyed, he need not fear anymore. If Melkor slashed at his face he would jolly well slash back.  
  
  
  
Both kittens dropped to the floor as Vàna stood up. “Oh dear, I forgot you were both on my lap. I hope I did not hurt you.” She smirked and walked over to the table, leaving two angry kittens licking their bruises.  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Fingolfin Kitty became the focus of Oropher’s attention. “Wrap him in that towel Maglor. Make sure one of his paws is left out.”  
  
  
  
The kitten ran around the house to avoid the elf but Maglor caught him easily enough after Glorfindel Kitty stuck a paw out to trip him over. He chuckled as he wrapped Fingolfin Kitty in the towel. “It is as though he knows what you are going to do.”  
  
  
  
Oropher led the way outside the cottage. In the garden was a flat slab of wood used for chopping firewood. He pressed the kitten's paw against the flat surface so that the claws splayed out. Using a sharp blade, he cut the ends off, leaving them blunt and unable to harm. The claws on each paw were dealt with in the same way.  
  
  
  
“Ada, can he feel it?” Pip was most concerned that he should.  
  
  
  
“No, not at all Pip. It is completely painless.” Oropher smiled at her and hoped she was not distressed by what they were doing.  
  
  
  
“Oh.” she walked away, losing interest fast.  
  
  
  
_"You will die for that, bitch." _ Melkor screeched in a series of high-pitched meows.  
  
  
  
_ “Heard it all before.” _ Pip sang in a series of meows that only he and Sauron could understand. “Look Ada, I am talking to the kitty again.” She laughed a sweet, girly, elfling laugh and ran off.  
  
  
  
Oropher cut the last claw and they went back inside. Maglor kept hold of the kitten while his husband went into the kitchen. He emerged with a glass that had two leather strips soaking in it.  
  
  
  
Sauron could not believe his eyes. He pointed his paw at Melkor and rolled about the floor, unable to contain his laughter.

 

 

 


	22. Fingolfin loses his balls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingolfin is neutered. Sauron points and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote kitty speak and thought.

“Look at Glorfindel. He looks as though he is laughing.” Oropher stood with a glass of water in his hand that had two leather strips soaking in it. 

 

 

Maglor held the struggling Fingolfin and wrapped him in securely so he could not move. Pip pulled apart the folds to expose the salient parts, grinning at Melkor.

 

 

_“Insolent grinning bitch! How I will enjoyed your prolonged agony when I regain my power.” _

 

 

Melkor’s stream of meows amused Oropher. “I think he knows what we are going to do.”

 

 

“He is just a silly little kitty, Ada and he will be better behaved when he has his balls tied off.” Vàna smirked. It was a taunting little smirk. Once again Melkor let out a stream of invective.

 

 

_ “Chopping my balls off will make me even more vicious, and I will come for you and haunt your dreams where not even the Valar will be able to save you…”_

 

 

“Keep him still. He is such a wriggler isn’t he?” Oropher tied the first strip. Melkor screeched an unearthly howl of anger. “Bloody drama queen. Glorfindel did not scream at all.”

 

 

The second strip was tied in place. Oropher snipped the ends, so that Fingolfin could not pull on them with his teeth. Melkor was put on the floor and immediately fell over, causing Sauron to laugh even harder. _ “I don’t think I have ever enjoyed myself so much.” _

 

 

_ “You will suffer most out of all Sauron. You have betrayed me, you worthless piece of old dishrag. How I will enjoy torturing you when…”_

 

 

_ “Yes, yes, yes. I have heard it all before. You have no power and you cannot change from being a cat. In fact, you came here on a false premise and have been found out.” _Glorfindel kitty looked smug and unsheathed his claws. _ “I have more power than you because I really am Sauron inside this body, and I do have the ability to change back. Look I even have sharp claws.” _

 

 

_ “But you have no balls, physically or otherwise.” _ Melkor gave Sauron a superior glare thinking he had scored one over on Sauron.

 

 

_ “Neither do you, Melkor. In fact, I am making a wild guess here but you are not even in that body are you? If you were, you would never have let Oropher tie your balls, irrespective of whether the Valar had forbidden you to change back or not. I think only your mind is in that kitty brain. Therefore, for the first time, I am more powerful than you are.” _Sauron walked around the intensely angry black kitten. _ “I might even use you as a pillow tonight. Now bugger off; I have the retaking of Middle-earth to plan and you are not part of it. You are no use to me at all.” _

 

 

“Look at the kitties talking to one another. I wish I knew what they were saying.” Maglor looked at them and smiled. “No, no, Fingolfin.” He dived forward to stop the kitten from pulling at the strips.

 

 

“I did not think he would be able to reach them.” Oropher took the kitten from his husband. “I know how to fix this.” He handed the kitten to Pip, who promised to take good care of him. Sauron jumped onto the other chair, he wanted to watch what Vàna would do to the errant kitty.

 

 

Oropher and Maglor went outside. They walked over to the edge of the forest and picked up several thin whippy branches. They stripped the outer bark off so that the bendy wood underneath was exposed. Maglor watched his handsome husband stripping the bark, his attention held by the flexing of the hard muscles in his arms.

 

 

“I love watching you strip bark.” He flushed, feeling silly.

 

 

“I love watching you strip.” Oropher grinned as he gently backed Maglor against the tree. He dropped the branches on the floor and kissed Maglor's soft lips. “I love you.”

 

 

“I love you too.” Maglor tilted his head slightly and kissed the warm pink lips.

 

 

“You are such a turn on. You are so bad.” Oropher gave a wide grin before hugging Maglor. “Unfortunately we have to get back before Pip accidently kills one of the kittens, you know how accident prone she is.” He took Maglor’s hand, picked up the branches and led him back to the cottage.

 

 

In the meantime, Vàna had spent her time productively by putting a pink marshmallow flouncy dress on Fingolfin Kitty and a lacy bonnet and bloomers. Sauron laughed so hard that he fell off the chair.

 

 

_ “You look like an elleth now.” _ He pointed his taunting little paw at Melkor before turning his attention to Vàna. _ “Why don’t you paint his claws too?” _

 

 

Pip, who seemed to be concentrating by kicking her legs under the chair back and forth, did not notice when she connected with Sauron, so that he flew across the room and bonked his head on the far wall.

 

 

He stood up, a little dizzy, but otherwise fine. _ “It was worth it just to see old farty face dressed up as an elleth.” _ Sauron jumped back on the chair and unsheathed his claws. _ “Look Melkor I have claws. I can scratch things. If I get an itch, I can scratch it. Nyah, nyah, nyah!” _

 

 

Melkor did not say a word. He was not able to escape the clutches of Vàna, and so he thought it best to remain silent and plot whose downfall would come first. Would it be Vàna or the turncoat Sauron? He would be sustained in his misery by imagining the tortures he would subject them to.

 

 

The door to the cottage opened and in trudged Maglor and Oropher. “Hello Adas,” Pip said. “Look at Fingolfin, doesn’t he look pretty?”

 

 

Both elves laughed and Sauron joined in to irritate Melkor further.

 

 

“Why don’t you dress Glorfindel up as well Pip? We can have two cute kitties.” Maglor looked happily at his small daughter, she had done a very amusing job with Fingolfin.

 

 

“I know! Shall we paint them sitting on Pip’s lap?” Oropher looked around to see what wall would look good with a painting. “I can paint a little bit; are you able to paint Maglor?”

 

 

“You paint and I will play the harp.” It was a long time since Maglor painted anything, he did not feel confident in his abilities but the harp was an instrument he knew intimately.

 

 

“We can make pigments out of sea shells and plants, so it will be quite fun I think.” Oropher took the twigs and soaked them in hot water. After a while, he took one, bent it into a circle, and secured it with a piece of twine. Then he took another one and placed it around Melkor’s neck for the circumference. This was cut to size and secured so the shape would be maintained. The circles were left to dry.

 

 

The kittens were placed in front of the fire. Pip asked to watch them while Maglor and Oropher made dinner for later in the day. They cut up potatoes and arranged them around two large rabbits that were marinated in lemon juice and onions since early morning. Chopped carrots and celery lay around and on top of the rabbits, and then water was poured over the top. The whole pot was hooked over the fire, where it would slowly cook and take all day to do so. Oropher then set about making bread. The Valar provided flour, oil and other staples, so that they did not starve, and both elves were grateful for this. Most of the food, however, came from their own garden and the sea. Recently a couple of beehives had appeared in the garden.

 

 

Oropher put his jacket on and walked down to the beach to get the lobsters from the boat while Maglor cut some bread and arranged plates on the table. Cheese, butter, sliced apple tart and cream, lay on the table with a bowl of cucumber and tomato salad in the centre. Pip looked after the kitties; she dressed Sauron in a set of pink bloomers, a yellow sequin studded dress with lacy underskirt, and clipped a big bow on the top of his head.

 

 

The wind was picking up near the boat. Celebrían the mermaid called to Oropher to stay on the beach and she would push the boat closer so he would not be trapped by the undertow. After taking the lobsters from the boat, they chatted for a while about their lives in Middle-earth and he told her about the two kitties being dressed up so he could paint them. She gave a delighted laugh and urged Oropher to hurry home as a storm was approaching. By the time, he opened the cottage doors the wind was howling and the rain falling. They would not be going out again that day.

 

 

The lobsters were quickly cooked in boiling water over the fire. Both kittens watched avidly, hoping the crustaceans would suffer. Then the meat was laid over the tomato and cucumber salad. The kitties had a bowl of meat each, by the fire. Normally it would have been in the kitchen but Maglor wanted to keep an eye on Fingolfin to make sure he did not try to remove the strips.

 

 

They ate lunch whilst the strips dried. Afterwards, Oropher wove a collar using the stripped twigs between the two circles made earlier. The collar had one open side. It was fitted over Fingolfin’s head and the side secured with more twigs woven through to complete the circle. Try as he might Melkor could not turn his head to lick any part of his body without the collar getting in the way.

 

 

_ “You will be wearing a collar for me when you are my slave, Oropher. You will beg me to remove it as it slowly strangles you,” _ the kitty hissed.

 

 

Sauron laughed so hard he fell off the chair. _ “Do you realise how stupid you sound?” _he meowed to Melkor, who told him in no uncertain words to be quiet. This had the effect of making Sauron laugh even harder.

 

 

The two elves cleared the table and went into the kitchen. When they were out of earshot, Vàna picked the squealing Melkor up by the collar and swung his little kitty body. “Be quiet and behave Melkor, or else I will make you life even worse.” She dropped the black kitten beside her on the settee and turned her attention to Sauron. He found himself picked up and placed beside her. “We are going to practise posing for Ada Oropher’s painting,” she told them, smiling because she knew they were both wishing her dead, yet could do nothing.

 

 

“Look, Meleth, it is cold and raining outside and we are nice and warm.” Oropher snuggled against Maglor and kissed his neck.

 

 

Maglor snuggled into his husband. “I am so glad you woke up in my bed, I think I must be the luckiest elf alive.”

 

 

“No, my love. I am the luckiest elf alive to have you.” Oropher gave his beloved a swift fleeting kiss on the lips. “Later, when I will love you even more.”

 

 

They went back into the living room and sat by the fire. They had mugs of tea by the crackling flames, with the aroma of rabbit stew merrily bubbling in the pot, Maglor played his harp and Oropher sketched. Pip fell asleep, whilst Fingolfin and Glorfindel bickered over who looked the most stupid.

 

 

Oropher finished his sketch and laid it down beside the chair. The kittens had fallen asleep by the fire. “Maglor, come my love. Sit with me.” Oropher held his arms out to his husband and sat him on his lap. He covered them both with a blanket and they soon fell asleep.

 

 

Lórien and Nienna stood watching the peaceful scene. “Look at them, they look so peaceful.”

 

 

“Maglor has changed so much. He is less nervous and has learned to love again. I am so happy for him, and who would have thought that Oropher would prove to be such a loving and attentive elf?” Nienna stroked the sleeping elves' heads. She smiled. “Look what they have done to Sauron and Melkor.” She erupted with laughter and Lórien chuckled. “Soon Maglor will be able to live amongst other elves.”

 

 

“Will he be all right?” Lórien seemed concerned.

 

 

“Oropher will look after him. Oropher will always make sure he is all right. He loves him.” Nienna looked around at the cottage and saw it had gradually become a home. “The time of the elves in Middle–earth is ending. This island will cease to exist and they will have to go to Valinor anyway. This was only to give Maglor a period of adjustment. You know that.”

 

 

“I am looking forward to them finding out who their kitties were.” Oromë materialised as if from nowhere and kissed Vàna on the cheek. Pip stirred slightly. “Soon,” he said as he stroked her cheek, and then he disappeared.

 

 

“They will want to know why we let those kittens live with them.” Lórien warned.

 

 

“Then we shall tell them.” Nienna took Lórien’s hand and they both disappeared, leaving the small family in the quiet room, where only the sound of the stew bubbling and the crackling of wood burning on the fire could be heard.

 

 

How long the family would remain together could not be known, least of all by them. Maglor and Oropher would have a new start and the love of each other and that was what is was all about, that is what made it all worthwhile.


	23. Pip Exposed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip’s true identity is revealed. The kittens have a lot to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote kitty speak or thought.

Pip thought she would surprise her adas by making breakfast for when they woke up. There was no way the Vala was going to cook; she hated preparing food. Maglor had always been fooled by her delicious results, and never suspected that as soon as his back was turned the dishes appeared as if by magic. To him, Pip was an elfling, and it never occurred to him that she might be something more.

 

 

The food was laid out and the fire lit. All Pip had to do was wake her adas. First of all, she would finish her cup of chocolate and then she would go upstairs. The kitties lay by the fire, fast asleep. Occasionally a stray paw from one kitty touched the paw of the other; it would be quickly withdrawn to an accompaniment of hisses and snarls. Vàna grinned and sat watching them, while taking sips of her hot drink. She yawned and snuggled under a blanket on the settee; she would have five minutes and then wake her adas.

 

 

“Meleth, wake up. It is morning.” Oropher stroked Maglor’s cheek and then kissed him. “We need to make breakfast for our little elfling.”

 

 

Maglor opened his eyes and smiled at the face above him. “If only we could stay in bed and snuggle all morning.” He turned onto his side and kissed Oropher’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent and letting a hand stroke the bare shoulder down to the wrist.

 

 

Oropher grinned. He pushed Maglor onto his back and kissed him. “You undo me.”

 

 

"I know."

 

 

“Well cheeky one, we have to get up and make breakfast. We have awoken late anyway and Pip will be hungry.” Oropher gathered Maglor up in his arms for another kiss. “Up you get, or I will carry you down to breakfast.”

 

 

“Let me go.” Maglor laughed and put his arms around his husband’s neck. “I think I will kiss you and drive you wild with desire. You know that we won't be getting up if I do.” He gave a saucy smile and lets his lips touch Oropher’s lightly before drawing back.

 

 

Oropher chuckled as he pulled Maglor up to stand on the floor. “I am going to have to resist you, but be assured it will take every last bit of strength I have.” He threw a dressing gown at Maglor and put one on his self. “Race you downstairs.”

 

 

Oropher ran out of the bedroom, pursued by Maglor. They collided on the stairs. Both slid down the steps and startled Vàna awake. She quickly changed back into Pip, but it was too late, both elves had seen her.

 

 

“What was that, Pip? Would you care to explain why you are also Vàna?” Oropher looked confused and angry. He wondered why she was appearing as an elfling and what the deception might mean.

 

 

How to tell and what to tell. Vàna wondered if she should ask the other Valar for help or whether she should tell the elves an acceptable reason for her deception. “This island is artificial and created by the Valar to help Maglor adjust to freedom after his long incarceration. It was thought too cruel to place him immediately in Valinor without period of adjustment.”

 

 

“I am aware of this, Vàna. Why you are here?” Maglor’s face looked as if it would break.

 

 

“You could only go so far with a kitten that had problems of its own, and so the Valar decided to give you another being to love as a logical step forward. Lórien decided that it would be a good idea to give you an elfling with a story about her parents lost at sea and killed by the kraken. You would learn to care and to love again, because you wanted to and not because it was expected of you. He sought to awaken feelings in you that, by necessity, you had to suppress when you were living in Barad-dûr. It was to give you back your sense of self worth and your heart.” Vàna looked at Maglor; she felt most uncomfortable, especially as Oropher was glaring at her.

 

 

Glorfindel and Fingolfin kitty pricked up their ears.

 

 

“The Valar have deceived me. Is Oropher a deception too?” Maglor could hardly say the words and his heart began to break. Was this not the cruellest form of torture, to begin to love and feel good about himself only to have it dashed away at the whim of another? Even Sauron had never professed love. He knew he was a worthless slave and his imprisonment was consistent. There was never any hope. He had allowed such emotion to enter his life and now he bitterly regretted it.

 

 

_“See I said you had it better with me, you stupid elf.” _ Sauron licked his sharp claws and showed them to Melkor, who had bluntly trimmed claws, in a taunting gesture.

 

 

Oropher caught Maglor in his arms. The sobbing elf repeatedly said that he could not bear what was happening and surely he had paid enough. “Maglor,” Oropher said softly. “I am not a deception. I am with you forever.”

 

 

Both kitties sat grinning at Maglor’s pain.

 

 

“I am so sorry, Maglor.” Vàna looked unhappily at the crying elf. She tried to stroke his head but Oropher pushed her hand away. “I am so sorry that we did not do things differently.”

 

 

_ “Vàna always lets herself down by apologising. I have never apologised in my life.” _Melkor sneered. _ “I truly hope that Oropher is a deception and has to go away as well.” _

 

 

Maglor cried even harder, his heart broken because Vàna had not answered his question and he assumed the worst. “Tell him.” Oropher roared at her. He urged Maglor to calm and continued holding him. He wanted to hurt the Valar for all their lies. How he loved Maglor; all he ever wanted to do was to love him, to let him feel how it felt to be valued and be the positive focus of loving elf's life.

 

 

_ “I find his continued sobbing rather tedious.” _ Melkor sneered. _ “Why do they not kill him and be done with it?” _

 

 

_ “Personally I have always found his crying rather attractive. His begging for mercy abilities are superb.” _ Sauron grinned; it was like old times.

 

 

_ “Your begging for mercy abilities are also rather amusing.” _Melkor grinned evilly. _ “Many times I hurt you so that you would beg me to stop. I hurt you even when I didn't feel like it.” _

 

 

_ “Fuck off Melkor. No one wants to hear what you have to say.” _ Sauron drummed his claws on the floor because he did not want to share Maglor’s distress with his old master, whom he now held in contempt.

 

 

“Maglor.” Vàna tried to catch his attention in between the sobs. “Oropher is not a deception; he is with you forever.”

 

 

“Did you hear, my only one? You are mine forever and ever. We will never be parted.” Oropher took the corner of his robe and wiped Maglor’s face. “Do not cry meleth. There is nothing to be upset about any more.”

 

 

_ “Hehehehe! There is everything to cry about, my little slave.” _Sauron gave an evil laugh, stopping suddenly when Oropher looked at him.

 

 

“There is everything to be sad about, Oropher. Our daughter, whom we loved without reservation, is not actually our daughter at all. We loved someone who never existed. How did the Valar think that would be all right?” Maglor buried his head in Oropher’s shoulder and his body shook in his grief.

 

 

_ “Your little slave? Sauron, you are a scabby little Maia hiding in an ugly, deformed ginger kitten and you smell like a dwarf’s arsehole.” _ Melkor leered nastily. _ “All you have is me. Maglor does not want you. He has Oropher, and I might not even want you now.” _

 

 

_ “Lucky I do not want you then. Isn’t it?” _ Sauron began to lick his claws again.

 

 

“I am so angry with you and the Valar who agreed to this charade. How dare you hurt Maglor. Has he not been through enough?” Oropher wanted to explode with rage, but he held himself, all the time gently caressing his husband’s back.

 

 

_ “Ha! I provided for all of Maglor’s needs. He had food and drink, when I remembered, and lots of sex with the most handsome Maia that ever existed. I also provided luxury accommodation, and it was never cold. He cannot keep whining about his former life. I was more than generous, and I am better in bed than you. How I laughed when I saw you both making love. When it comes to sex you are no match for me, idiot wood elf.” _Sauron meowed at Oropher, who told him to stop making so much noise.

 

 

_ “You were only a handsome Maia because all the others looked like old men. Hardly something to be proud of is it, scabby cat?” _ Melkor sighed with boredom.

 

 

“It was thought at the time that there was no other way. You work with what you have, so I was chosen to be Maglor’s new daughter. It was all rather hastily thought up; we did not really have time to consider what we should do for the best. It was not a role I was happy to do, but if Manwë decides something then we have to comply. Oromë, my husband, was especially unhappy. However, it was deemed necessary, so he did not object.” Vàna felt truly sorry for Maglor. If he had not brought Sauron as a kitten to the cottage then none of this would have been necessary. However, Sauron had to come to the island so that they knew where he was and what he was up to. His time in Middle-earth was still to be played out in the War of the Ring. Whilst the story was not woven yet, it was his destiny to cause the war to end all wars, so that the time of the elves could come to an end and the Third Age pass into legend.

 

 

Lórien and Nienna appeared in the room. “We are so sorry that you had to find out this way, but in reality there was probably no way we could have told you without upsetting you.” Nienna stroked Maglor’s head.

 

 

_ “She is a lying bitch.” _ Sauron meowed.

 

 

_ “She is? I like her better than you now.” _Melkor meowed as an aside.

 

 

“I do not think I can ever trust any of the Valar again.” Maglor looked at Nienna. "I was beginning to feel good about myself as an elf. Something I have not done since we swore the oath. Have I not paid over and over for my wickedness?”

 

 

_ “You were never wicked enough for me.” _ Sauron meowed sadly. Melkor shook his head in disgust.

 

 

“We never looked upon Sauron’s torture of you as punishment. It was something he decided to do without any consent on our part. We do not seek to punish those who are led into an oath, the potential consequences of they do not properly understand.” Lórien munched a breakfast roll.

 

 

“Make that the last one you have Lórien,” Vàna said. “It is for Maglor and Oropher’s breakfast.”

 

 

_ “And ours,” _ Melkor called out. He was feeling quite hungry.

 

 

_ “If you were a true Vala and not just a mind in a dead cat’s body you would not get hungry.” _ Sauron taunted the black kitten. _ “I never get hungry, I eat for fun.” _

 

 

_ “When this is all over and they chuck you through the Door of Night you will regret this taunting.” _ Melkor, who was very hungry by now, inched forward and bit Sauron’s leg. In return, Sauron slashed his sharp claws across Melkor Kitty's face.

 

 

“It is all right. I do not feel as though I could eat anyway.” Maglor had stopped crying. “I just want to go back to bed and make out this never happened.”

 

 

_ “I hate whining elves.” _ Melkor looked at Maglor wishing he would shut up. _ “He is so self indulgent.” _

 

 

_ “No one likes an attention seeker, Maglor.” _Sauron called out to his former slave.

 

 

"Maglor,” Nienna sat opposite and bade him look at her. “You knew this was not forever. We placed Vàna here so that she could make sure that you were all right and coping. If you were not able to, we would have had to think of something else. You did so well that we thought you were ready for someone to love you, and so we made Oropher your soul mate. He is with you forever.”

 

 

“So what happens now?” Oropher asked resignedly, knowing that neither would have any say in what happened to them.

 

 

“Well Pip will not live with you anymore, so we will visit more frequently.” Nienna put her arm around them both. “Life will carry on as before until the passing of the Third Age. Then we will float this island to Valinor where it will join with the land mass. It is up to you both to choose whether you have any contact with outsiders when this happens, but we will make sure that you continue to receive our help.”

 

 

“Will you both be able to live for what may be years with only each other for company and two wayward kittens?” Lórien poked his finger in another roll and Vàna glared at him. “I have touched it now, so I have to eat it.”

 

 

_ “You always were a greedy pig,” _ Melkor hissed at Lórien, who raised his eyebrows and smirked at the little black kitten.

 

 

_ “Yes, but at least he does not look like one, like you do.” _ Sauron jumped on Melkor’s back and flattened him on the floor. Maglor smiled, appreciating how the kittens were trying to lift his mood with their play.

 

 

“At least I am not losing you, and Pip is Vàna, so we have not lost her except the illusion of who she once was. We still have each other and our cottage.” Maglor gave Oropher a small kiss on the cheek before settling his head against his shoulder.

 

 

“We will not have to get up early each morning because we have to make breakfast for an elfling.” Oropher grinned dangerously. Maglor felt the heat rising in him.

 

 

_ “Yes, you bloody well will have to get up and make breakfast, you lazy bastards. I need my breakfast and I want it now.” _ Melkor was outraged, and also very hungry.

 

 

_ “I am not hungry at all.” _ Sauron teased.

 

 

“We will leave you both now.” Nienna, Lórien and Vàna went towards the door. “Come on kitties, you can eat outside in the sun.” She took a selection of meats from the breakfast platter for their breakfast. Neither kitten moved, not trusting the three Valar at all.

 

 

Lórien picked up the kittens and took them outside the cottage. Once the door was shut they told them that neither could influence the elves, and that Sauron was unable to change form until they allowed it.

 

 

“There is no way off the island, and even if you both run away and hide you will find yourself back at the cottage before nightfall. Do I make myself clear?” Lórien looked sternly at the kittens, who glared insolently at him. “Do I make myself clear?” he boomed.

 

 

The kittens answered that they both understood perfectly well and they were not halfwits like the elves inside eating their breakfast. The meat was placed before them and they tucked in greedily. The three Valar disappeared.

 

 

_ “They are still here. Dematerialising doesn’t mean they have gone.” _Melkor ate some more meat.

 

 

_ “I was aware of that and did not need it explaining, thank you very much.” _Sauron grabbed a large piece of meat and ran off with it around the side of the cottage, leaving Melkor with the scraps.

 

 

“We will observe them twenty-four hours a day to keep them safe, just in case.” Nienna decided. “Any material appearances are to be announced, so that they do not guess that we are present at other times.”

 

 

They walked down the beach and waved to Celebrían the mermaid. “I think it all went rather well.” Lórien said with a grin.


	24. Living without Pip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip has left and Maglor and Oropher are alone with the two kittens.

Maglor and Oropher sat at the breakfast table.   
  
  
  
“Meleth, you must eat,” Oropher said gently. “Here, have this roll and put some egg inside. Would you like me to do it for you?”  
  
  
  
Maglor hurriedly shook his head. “I know the Valar did what they thought was for the best, but surely they could have come up with a better solution than Vàna posing as an elfling.” A tear dripped from his eye and slid quickly down his cheek. “I am sorry. You must think I am terribly weak.”  
  
  
  
“You have every right to be upset. There is nothing either of us can do about it. Regardless of their excuses, the deception was not a good thing for them to do. I wonder how they thought it could end in any other way.” Oropher wiped the tear away with his thumb. He poured a cup of tea and put it in front of Maglor. “Drink this, my love.”  
  
  
  
“I don’t want to eat or drink anything.” Maglor furrowed his brow. “I am too angry. They are as deceptive as Sauron was.”  
  
  
  
“All right then.” Oropher rose from his seat. “Come, we will lie together on the settee. Maybe you will feel better after a while.”  
  
  
  
Maglor said nothing. He rose from his chair and took Oropher’s hand. They walked over to the settee, and the fire light reflected on their faces as they settled down in each other’s arms. “I could not bear to lose you.” He looked at his lover, dreading the worst in spite of the Valar’s previous assurances.  
  
  
  
It was too dreadful to contemplate that Oropher could be taken from him. He did not trust the Valar anymore and called to mind the days of living with Sauron, when nothing was ever as it seemed and nearly everything was a deception. Maglor could not entertain the possibility that this might all be an elaborate dream and that none of his surroundings were real, even though he suspected it might be. If that were so then the final shred of his sanity would disappear. He imagined Sauron’s cruel laughter once the realisation set in that everything had been an illusion, and the ensuing punishment for daring to dream and daring to fantasise about being free and being loved; for thousands of years it was all he had ever wanted or desired. The hope that one day it may happen, kept him going throughout the misery of his existence. Oropher was the answer to his longings. A small part of his psyche told him repeatedly that he did not deserve such happiness, although that had been waning of late. Vàna’s deception, though well meant, brought back the voices that would destroy his sense of worth, and they told him repeatedly that his existence was a lie.  
  
  
  
Strong, compassionate arms held Maglor tight. Oropher’s voice washed over him, soothing his fëa and easing his fears. “Maglor, I am with you forever. No matter what happens, I will never abandon you. We will go everywhere together.” Hands continued to stroke through Maglor's dark hair. “I love you so much that I cannot even bear to be in the next room to you because I cannot see your handsome face.”  
  
  
  
Maglor allowed himself a small smile and kissed his lover. He snuggled his head in the crook of Oropher’s neck and closed his eyes. Oropher reached for the blanket Vàna had used earlier and placed it over them both. Closing his eyes, he joined his lover in his world of dreams and guided him away from the darkness, that was always a predominant feature, and into the light.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Fingolfin Kitty, also known as Melkor, decided that he would ignore Glorfindel Kitty, also known as Sauron, until he begged him to talk with him again. He stretched out in the warmth of Anor's rays and made a small meow of appreciation. His belly was full, and in his little kitty way he was smiling. He thought he would go to sleep and ignore everything around him.  
  
  
  
Sauron sat around the corner of the house, licking his paws. He knew just what he would do; he would ignore Melkor and that would show him. He thought that Melkor would probably end up demanding he talk to him, but he let him know that he was not in a position to demand loyalty off him anymore. Stalking into the front garden, he saw the black kitty asleep by the peach tree, and so he lay down beside him, making a point of ignoring him. To his frustration, he found that his efforts were useless, Melkor was fast asleep.  
  
  
  
The residents of the small cottage slept soundly, watched by Nienna. She touched Maglor’s forehead and told him that he was now free of grief and his fear of being abandoned. She hoped that one day he would be able to re-enter the world of elves, and that they would be as ready to receive him as he was to make contact with them. She was glad that Oropher was chosen to be his soul mate. Maglor needed someone strong, who could act as the bridge from his old world to the new one that would be Valinor when all the elves had returned from Middle-earth. At some point in the future, Sauron would be set free to rebuild his strength, Glorfindel kitty would be no more. She knew they had to explain this to Maglor without putting him through the pain he had suffered with the exposure of Vàna. Then again, Maglor might be so sick of the small cat he might welcome his disappearance. It was all in the future and would some time coming.  
  
  
  
Nienna left the sleeping elves and went into the garden. Melkor and Sauron slept together. In spite of their determination to ignore one another, they had ended up in each other’s arms and were both snoring softly. She smiled, it was just like old times.


	25. Two Argumentative Kitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues for Maglor and Oropher as they look after the two kittens, who are plotting to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote kitty speech or thought.

 

 

 

 

_“I am not talking to you,” _Sauron, also known as Glorfindel Kitty, said to Fingolfin Kitty, whose real identity was Melkor.  
  
  
  
_ “You just did.” _Melkor licked his paw triumphantly. _ “You always were a retard. I don’t know what I saw in you.” _  
  
  
  
_ “Name calling just shows your inability to engage upon a meaningful dialogue. You are a bit simple really, aren’t you?” _Sauron smirked, as he coughed up a fur ball, which hit Melkor in the face.  
  
  
  
Fingolfin kitty launched himself at Glorfindel kitty. A ball shape of scrabbling kitty fur, emitting a series of high pitched squeals, ensued. Oropher walked out of the cottage and separated them both with his hands.  
  
  
  
“Scratch me and I will put you both in a bag weighted down with rocks and throw you in the sea,” he said, sternly while looking at both of them.  
  
  
  
_ “Bugger off, you blond bimbo,” _ Melkor meowed.  
  
  
  
_ “Yes, if we want to fight we will,” _ Sauron screeched.  
  
  
  
“I wish I knew what you were both saying.” Oropher grinned. “No doubt you are asking for food again. Well come on, into the kitchen.”  
  
  
  
_ “He really is terminally stupid, isn’t he?” _Sauron meowed to Melkor.   


  
  
_ “Yes,” _Melkor agreed. _ “He is like you.” _  
  
  
  
_ “At least I didn’t end up in the Void like you did,” _ Sauron remarked. _ “The Valar gave me a free hand on Middle-earth. They like me more than you.” _  
  
  
  
_ “Until they got Glorfindel to whip your arse,” _Melkor sniggered. _ “Then they named you after him.” _ The kitty chuckled so much that he did not see Glorfindel Kitty’s paw smack into his nose.  
  
  
  
The fight started again. Oropher separated them and held them in front of his face. He looked extremely angry. “What do you both think you are doing?” he boomed.  
  
  
  
_ “Watch this,” _Sauron giggled. _ “I am going to piss in his face.” _ He let loose a thin golden stream, and it hit Oropher on the chest. Melkor howled with laughter.   
  
  
  
“What is going on?” Maglor stood the doorway, wiping his hands with a tea towel.  
  
  
  
“This bloody cat has done a wee on my chest,” Oropher sighed. “I caught them fighting, for the second time, and when I told them off Glorfindel soaked me.”  
  
  
  
“Maybe he was frightened,” Maglor offered. “You are pretty awesome when you lose your temper.”  
  
  
  
Oropher forgot about the kitties for a split moment, causing him to drop them to the floor. “Never with you, meleth.” He pulled Maglor to himself and kissed his lips.  
  
  
  
“You smell of cats.”   
  
  
  
Oropher and Maglor’s eyes cast downwards to the two kitties laying on the floor, howling in agony. “I must have dropped them. I know they are annoying, but I hope I haven’t hurt them.”  
  
  
  
“Most cats land successfully on the floor without hurting themselves,” Maglor said with a certain amount of scepticism.  
  
  
  
“I prefer dogs,” Oropher said as he checked the kitties for injury. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have a puppy?”  
  
  
  
"When the cats die, we could ask the Valar for one.” Maglor picked up Glorfindel Kitty. “I think these two kitties might kill a puppy. They are not the nicest of felines, are they?”  
  
  
  
“They are bloody awful. I thought that neutering them might make a difference to their behaviour. If anything they are worse.”  
  
  
  
_ “Ha, ha, ha,” _Sauron meowed to Melkor. _ “Oropher pig face is holding you. The better looking one is holding me.” _  
  
  
  
_ “Who? Weedy, clingy Maglor?” _ Melkor sneered. _ “At least I got the strong one.” _  
  
  
  
_ “Bugger off,” _ Sauron sulked. _ “Maglor was strong before he became my prisoner.” _  
  
  
  
_ “What did you do?” _ Melkor taunted. _ “Breath on him?” _  
  
  
  
_ “You are for it when we are alone,” _ Sauron answered. _ “You are the weakest thing in this house. That is not even your own body.” _  
  
  
  
_ “You won’t be able to hurt me because I have a secret weapon,” _Melkor boasted. _ “I am not telling you what it is, either.” _  
  
  
  
Sauron looked away. Melkor was not worth listening to, so he would pay him no more attention. Meanwhile, Melkor nuzzled his tiny black kitten head under Oropher’s chin and purred.  
  
  
  
“He likes you.” Maglor smiled as he stroked the furry black head.   
  
  
  
_ “No he doesn’t,” _ Sauron meowed. _ “He thinks you are a tosser.” _  
  
  
  
“Little Fingolfin can be so sweet when he wants to be.” Orophin held one of the tiny paws.  
  
  
  
_ “Sweet? My arse...” _ Sauron exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Maglor pulled Sauron to his chest, “Are you feeling left out, little one?”  
  
  
  
_ “Bugger off, stupid,” _ Sauron meowed. Maglor laughed and stroked the small kitten.  
  
  
  
“I need a bath,” Oropher said. “I smell of Glorfindel Kitty, and he doesn’t smell very nice at the best of times.”  
  
  
  
Fingolfin Kitty chuckled. Oropher looked at him. “I would swear he is laughing.”  
  
  
  
“He is very expressive,” Maglor agreed, and then sighed. “I fear little Glorfindel will never be a sweet, loving kitty because of his terrible experiences in Barad-dûr. I think he misses Pip.”  
  
  
  
_ “Maglor wins the competition for the most stupid elf in creation,” _Sauron meowed.  
  
  
  
“I think you must be right,” Oropher said. “That certainly got a reaction.”  
  
  
  
_ “You love Pip, You love Pip,” _ Melkor taunted.  
  
  
  
Sauron grinned evilly. _ “You are laying your head where I pissed.” _  
  
  
  
“I shouldn’t have picked little Fingolfin up.” Oropher held the tiny cat by the scruff. “He smells of Glorfindel now.”  
  
  
  
“Why don’t you put him in the bath with you?”   
  
  
  
This was too much for Sauron, who pointed his paw at Melkor and laughed himself silly. Fingolfin was alarmed and tried to escape, but Oropher held him fast. “I almost think they understand us, Meleth.”   
  
  
  
“I wish they did, it would make life so much simpler,” Maglor stroked Glorfindel kitty and grinned. “I know, we can all get in the bath. I am sure that Glorfindel love a bath. After all, he is smelly at the best of times.”  
  
  
  
Glorfindel kitty started to squeal and tried to scrabble away, his claws outstretched and fur standing on end. _ “Nooooooooooo,” _ he screeched in a meowing sort of way.  
  
  
  
“Well that’s settled then. Look how excited Glorfindel is to be having a bath.” He gripped Melkor with increased firmness because he was still trying to escape. “Fingolfin, you should be like Glorfindel Kitty. He is so excited that he will smell like a clean cat for a change.”  
  
  
  
_ “When I rule Middle-earth again, Oropher, you will scream for mercy as I lash the skin from your body,” _ Melkor meowed. Sauron giggled and told him that they couldn’t understand a word he was saying.  
  
  
  
“Look, Meleth,” Maglor smiled. “They are so happy. Who would have thought that little kitties would get so excited about having a bath? It is almost as if they cannot wait.”  
  
  
  
“Well, let’s not hang around then. Up the stairs we go.”  
  
  
  
An hour later, two elves sat in front of the fire with two wet, but clean, kitties wrapped in towels. Maglor placed them both on a cushion by the fire, so that they could dry off further.  
  
  
  
“I am going to make dinner.” Oropher told the kitties to behave while he was out of the room.  
  
  
  
_ “Let’s kill them,” _ Melkor said. He licked his damp fur, before hacking up a hairball from his mouth.  
  
  
  
_ “Yes, let’s kill them horribly.” _  
  
  
  
_ “We can draw up a plan of action when they are in bed tonight,” _Melkor's ears pricked up.  
  
  
  
“Come on kitties, fish time,” Oropher called from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Both kitties tore out of the room and into the kitchen.   
  
  
  
_ “This fish is nice, but we are still going to kill you,” _Sauron meowed to Oropher.  
  
  
  
_ “Yes, you tell him,” _ Melkor egged Sauron on.  
  
  
  
Oropher picked them both up and kissed their little snouts. “You smell lovely now,” he said to them both. “Now, back in front of the fire.”  
  
  
  
_ “You are going to die horribly,” _Sauron meowed.  
  
  
  
Both kitties went to sleep on the cushion by the fire, while Maglor and Oropher ate their sea trout, baked potatoes and green leaves salad. For dessert they had apple crumble and cream.  
  
  
  
“Look at those kitties,” Maglor said as he and Oropher snuggled up in front of the fire. “Don’t they look sweet?”  
  
  
  
“When they are asleep they are lovely.” Oropher looked at Maglor and kissed his lips. “You are lovely too.”  
  
  
  
_ “Make the most of it troll pants,” _Melkor smirked. _ “You have only a short time to live, and so does your weedy boyfriend.” _  
  
  
  
Both kitties giggled until sleep overtook them. The elves watched them both and suspected nothing at all.

 

 

 

 


	26. Trying to Kill the Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitties are plotting, but their actions backfire on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote kitty speak or thought.

 

 

 

 

Glorfindel Kitty and Fingolfin Kitty, lay side by side watching an ant making its way across the sunlit path. Suddenly, Fingolfin, who was possessed by the spirit of Melkor, swiped his paw at the insect and wiped it in a smear across the ground.  
  
  
  
_“Take that Oropher,”_ Melkor meowed. Sauron sniggered.  
  
  
  
Another ant appeared from a crack between two stones. Sauron jumped on it and crushed it with one of his claws. _ “Bet you didn’t expect that, Maglor,” _ he meowed loudly. Melkor kitty put his paw over his mouth and tittered.  
  
  
  
“Come and look at these silly cats,” Maglor called to Oropher, who was washing the kitchen floor. “Come on, Oropher. You have worked hard enough and you need a rest.”  
  
  
  
“It is all right for you,” Oropher said, as he made his way to the cottage door. “The upstairs rooms are much easier to clean than the downstairs’ ones.”  
  
  
  
_ “Yeah! Work the blond bimbo’s arse off,” _Sauron meowed as he pounced on another ant. _ “Take that Oropher, you ball cutting bastard.” _  
  
  
  
“These kitties are pouncing on ants and meowing at them,” Maglor said and laughed. “They look so silly.”  
  
  
  
“They are probably doing what their relatives would do in the wild.” Oropher asked Maglor to make the drinks while he finished off the kitchen floor.  
  
  
  
_ “Watch this,”_ Melkor said to Sauron. As Oropher turned to go inside, Fingolfin Kitty dashed through the door and in-between his legs, causing him to fall over and bang his head on the table. Melkor was joined by Sauron and both meowed with helpless laughter.  
  
  
  
“Bloody cats,” Oropher shouted at them. He picked them both up, threw them through the open door, and told them to go drown themselves in the sea.  
  
  
  
“It is like Fingolfin did it deliberately,” Maglor said. He looked at Oropher’s head to see if he was hurt.  
  
  
  
Oropher hissed as Maglor gently touched a bump just under the skin. “I will be all right,” he said somewhat irritably.  
  
  
  
“You sit down and I will make you something to drink. I will finish the kitchen floor.”   
  
  
  
“It is all right,” Oropher said as if holding his temper. “You can make the drink, but I will finish the kitchen floor even if it kills me.”  
  
  
  
“No,” Maglor said. “I will do both and you will sit down.” He stood watching as Oropher sat on the sofa. “Right, let's get a cold compress for that bump.”  
  
  
  
“I am all right, really,” Oropher protested, but he was secretly glad that he could sit down and take a break. He felt dizzy and his head was throbbing.  
  
  
  
Maglor went into the kitchen and opened the back door, taking a wooden bucket with him. The kitties sheltered under a large rhubarb leaf and discussed how well the attack on Oropher had gone. Maglor could hear their mews but he ignored them. He made his way to the well, which was halfway down the garden. The bucket was attached to the rope, and he turned the handle to let it down the well, into the cold water below.  
  
  
  
Sauron gave a furtive giggle and whispered to Melkor, _ “We could trip Maglor up with the bucket of water.” _ Both thought the idea a good one. They silently crept into position, about a step away from Maglor, who was winding the handle bringing the bucket of water back to the top. When it was done, Maglor turned around and went to walk back up the path. He saw the two kitties immediately in front of him. Before they could do anything, he upended the bucket of water all over them. He had never seen the two kitties move so fast.  
  
  
  
“That will teach you both,” he said to the wet cats, who were busy shaking the water out of their fur. “You were hoping to trip me up and it will not work.” He returned to the well and wound the bucket down again to get some more water.   
  
  
  
Back in the kitchen, Maglor put the bucket on the table and soaked a cloth in the cool water. He squeezed out the excess and went into the sitting room. “Here, Meleth.” He gave the compress to Oropher, who held it against his head.  
  
  
  
“Thank you.” Oropher sighed deeply. “I am sure those cats do it deliberately.”  
  
  
  
“I am sure you are right. They tried to trip me up when I walked away from the well, but I saw them and poured a whole bucket of water over them. They moved swifter than a slashing blade.”  
  
  
  
“I would have loved to see that,” Oropher smiled. “I hope they were drenched.”  
  
  
  
“Completely. Now, I am going to make a drink and you are not going to do a thing.”  
  
  
  
Oropher smiled as he watched Maglor walk into the kitchen. He wondered why the kitties were so malevolent towards them. ‘They will have to be trained not to bite the hand that feeds them’, he thought. He knew just how to start it off.  
  
  
  
“Here, Meleth,” Maglor said, handing Oropher a large glass of water with grapefruit cordial mixed in. The rim was frosted with sugar; a sprig of lemon verbena and a slice of cucumber adorned the side as a decoration. “I say that we should stop making excuses for the kitties and punish them.”  
  
  
  
“My thoughts exactly,” Oropher took a sip of his drink before continuing. “How about putting their food outside for tonight, and they can come back in tomorrow. We can kick them out again every time they are naughty. I should think they would soon learn.”  
  
  
  
“I was thinking upon similar lines,” Maglor agreed. “It will be nice not having to watch everywhere we tread, even if it is only for tonight.”  
  
  
  
The evening came. Glorfindel kitty and Fingolfin kitty sat outside, by the back door, mewing loudly. They had eaten the food that Maglor had put out for them and drank most of the water. They were cold and wanted to sleep by the fire.  
  
  
  
_ “Maglor is as deaf as a post,” _ Sauron said to Melkor. _ “I wonder if he can hear us.” _  
  
  
  
_ “I think they are doing it on purpose,” _ Melkor replied. He ran around to the front of the house, telling Sauron to follow him.  
  
  
  
They sat on the outside windowsill and could see the elves sitting close together. They were smiling and talking, occasionally laughing, and holding chestnuts on long forks over the fire. Sometimes they kissed and held each other a little tighter. The firelight made their faces glow, so they looked warm and happy. The cats watched as the kettle boiled. Maglor took it off the stand with a cloth to protect his hands and poured the water into the teapot. They peeled the chestnuts and put thick-sliced bread on the long forks, to hold over the fire and make toast.  
  
  
  
_ “Bastards!” _ Melkor exclaimed. _ “We are cold out here and sitting in the dark, while they enjoy themselves. Who do they think they are?” _  
  
  
  
_ “They are ignoring us on purpose,” _Sauron said, scratching his claws off the window. _ “Oh look!” _ he exclaimed joyfully. _ “They have seen us.” _  
  
  
  
Oropher walked to the window, while Maglor buttered the toast. He smiled at the kitties, who looked expectantly at him, and then he mouthed the words, “Bugger off.” He closed the curtains so that neither kitty could see into the room anymore.  
  
  
  
_ “I am freezing,” _Sauron whined.  
  
  
  
_ “So am I,” _Melkor replied. _ “Let’s hurl ourselves at the door. If we claw it and meow constantly they will be driven to distraction. They will let us in just to shut us up.” _  
  
  
  
_ “Good idea.” _ Sauron leapt of the windowsill and took up position by the front door.  
  
  
  
It was not a good idea. In the end, the kitties gave up. Fingolfin kitty found that the compost heap was quite warm, if a bit smelly, and told Glorfindel kitty that they should snuggle up together to keep warm. The night was dry, but cold and windy Both were miserable indeed.  
  
  
  
“Do you think they will be all right?” Maglor asked as the wind picked up. “What if it rains?”  
  
  
  
“They will be fine, Meleth,” Oropher assured him. “If it rains, we allow them to become thoroughly wet and then we let them in the kitchen only. I am not letting badly behaved kitties in front of the fire. They have to learn their lesson.”  
  
  
  
“Do you think they will learn?” Maglor asked.  
  
  
  
“Not at first.” Oropher grinned. “That will be half the fun though.” He ate the last of his toast. “Now Meleth, how about an early night?”

 

 

 


	27. The Grand Deception. Final Part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor and Oropher make the kittens stay out all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote kitty speal or thoughts.

The rain hit with considerable force against the cottage windows. Oropher was awoken by the sound. As he stretched, he smiled because he knew the kitties were outside and maybe learning their lesson that they should not deliberately trip him over. He felt his eye; it was still tender, but not as much as the previous day. The storm was picking up and the first flashes of lightning lit up the room followed shortly by a peal of thunder. The bed was cosy and Maglor still slept. Oropher snuggled up beside his love and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Outside the cottage, the kitties sheltered from the rain under some large rhubarb leaves. _“I am sorely tempted to change back into Sauron and kill those elves,”_ Glorfindel kitty, also known as Sauron in disguised form, said to his companion, Fingolfin kitty who was possessed with the mind of the Vala, Melkor.  
  
  
  
_ “Then why don’t you?” _ Fingolfin kitty asked.  
  
  
  
_ “I have had the ability taken away from me by Lórien,” _ Sauron replied, and immediately wished that he had been more careful in letting Fingolfin Kitty know this piece of information.  
  
  
  
_ “Then you are no more powerful than me,” _ Melkor taunted.  
  
  
  
_ “I hope you die of the cold.” _ Sauron shivered as a small droplet of rain hit his tail.  
  
  
  
_ “Well, at least I would not be here anymore. You should try living in The Void; it is a much nicer place than this dump,” _Melkor lied.  
  
  
  
_ “Right,” _ Sauron said, not believing a word of it. _ “How stupid do you think I am?” _  
  
  
  
_ “Very.” _   
  
  
  
Maglor woke with a start. “Oropher, there is a storm outside. What about the kitties?”  
  
  
  
“I am sure they will find somewhere to shelter.” Oropher felt sleepy and warm, and wanted to stay that way.  
  
  
  
“Well, I am going to let them into the kitchen.” Maglor put his dressing gown on. “It is freezing.”  
  
  
  
“Come back to bed afterwards, meleth. I will keep it warm for you.”  
  
  
  
Maglor made his way down the stairs, through the living room and to the back door in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
“Glorfindel, Fingolfin,” he called.  
  
  
  
Both cats pricked up their ears. _ “Follow my cue,” _ Melkor said to Sauron. _ “Let’s make him feel extremely guilty.” _  
  
  
  
Maglor called again and in the distance he could see the two cats dragging themselves along the path as if they were dreadfully ill and unable to expend the effort. “Come on,” he called, as he went to the pantry to collect the meat taken from the previous night’s fish. He separated it into two bowls and put them on the floor. Then he put fresh water in another bowl and placed it beside the food. The kitties were now near the door and mewing pitifully. Maglor reached out, picked them both up by the scruff and put them near the food. He shut the door and shivered; it really was very cold outside.  
  
  
  
The kitties did not move from where they were placed. They lay on their sides hardly moving. Maglor took a towel from the rack and dried them off before putting them back on the floor. They still did not move, and so he picked them both up, put them in their cat bed and covered them with a warm blanket that he had woven himself.  
  
  
  
“I am going back to bed now,” Maglor said as he stroked the barely responsive kitties’ heads. “If you want food and drink it is over there. I am sure you will feel better later on. Both of you could have been warm if you had behaved yesterday. Let that be a lesson for you. Know this: we will not hesitate to make you both stay outside again.”  
  
  
  
Both kitties watched as Maglor left the room. _ “He is a heartless bastard,” _ Sauron said. _ “Oropher is a bad influence on him.” _  
  
  
  
_ “So, Oropher is more evil than you?” _ Melkor scorned.  
  
  
  
_ “Of course not, idiot.” _ Sauron licked his front paw.  
  
  
  
_ “You could never make Maglor change from the generous-hearted elf he used to be, so how come Oropher managed if he is not more evil than you?” _ Melkor taunted in the guise of asking a perfectly serious question.  
  
  
  
Sauron batted Melkor round the head with his paw, claws outstretched so they left a thin red line across his face. Melkor fought back, and in the end they were a blurred ball of black and golden cat fur.  
  
  
  
“The kitties are fighting again,” Oropher said sleepily.  
  
  
  
“Maybe we should separate them.” Maglor sighed.  
  
  
  
“No, meleth. Let them carry on.” Oropher held Maglor closer. “You are so cold. It must be freezing outside. Come, snuggle up to me and I will keep you warm.”  
  
  
  
The noise below them eventually stopped. Melkor was victorious. Sauron lay unmoving, except for the occasional twitch. _ “Ha ha ha! I killed you,” _Melkor crowed. He strutted over to the bowls of fish and ate both of them.  
  
  
  
“I suppose we had better get up and sort them out.” Oropher put on his dressing gown.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Valar sat together. Lórien held the fëa of the little black kitten, whose body the Valar had used to hold Melkor’s mind.  
  
  
  
“We know that Melkor does not have any plans to escape the Void. Indeed, last night he said it was preferable to living on the island. I think that we should send him back, now we know his intentions,” Manwë said.  
  
  
  
“How can we be sure?” Oromë was not convinced.  
  
  
  
“In all the months he has been on the island he has not expressed to Sauron anything about escaping if sent back. Although, he still hopes one day to control the whole of Middle-earth.”   
  
  
  
"Then he still poses a threat, even as a kitten." Nienna said grimly.  
  
  
  
“Námo will take Sauron’s fëa from Glorfindel kitty. It is time for him to fulfil the rest of Eru’s song. He is lays dying, thanks to Fingolfin Kitty. It would be better that he remained a cat, but I have no choice in this. The song is sung, and so Sauron must go back to Middle-earth.” Manwë’s face was grave. “This will be the final battle for the elves against the evil of Sauron. Whether they win or not I cannot say; that part of the song remains unsung.”  
  
  
  
“So many will die,” Nienna said softly. “It is heartbreaking.”  
  
  
  
“What are we to do with the innocent kitty fëa?” Oromë asked.  
  
  
  
“It will be returned to its old body. Maglor and Oropher will be told that their cat has been given a second chance now that Glorfindel Kitty is no longer alive.” Lórien shook his head. “We will, of course, tell them that they are not responsible for the death of Glorfindel Kitty. Both cats tried to injure the elves, and so they were thrown out overnight to teach them a lesson. The cats spent a significant proportion of their time plotting to them. I fear that one day they might have succeeded. So perhaps this turn of events is fortunate indeed.”  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Melkor curled up in the cat bed giggling at Sauron’s near lifeless body sprawled awkwardly on the floor. He was victorious. All he had to do now was to kill the elves and the island would be his. After this small victory he could conquer the whole of everywhere.  
  
  
  
Námo and Lórien appeared in front of him. Melkor snarled. Undeterred, Námo placed his hand on Fingolfin Kitty and removed Melkor’s fëa. Then, with his other hand, he placed the fëa of the black kitten onto the dark fur, so it slowly sunk into the body. The body grew smaller to accommodate the baby fëa. The tiny kitten woke up and licked Lórien’s hand.  
  
  
  
Námo walked over to where Glorfindel Kitty lay and removed the fëa from the twitching body, All was still. Sauron was dead, and his fëa was held captive in Námo's hand.  
  
  
  
It was at that moment that Oropher walked through the kitchen door. He started when he saw the two Valar. “What has happened?” His eye caught the dead kitten.  
  
  
  
“Glorfindel Kitty’s fëa has been taken by us because it is needed elsewhere. We have changed Fingolfin’s body into that of a tiny kitten, so you can start again with him,” Námo replied.  
  
  
  
“So leaving them out in the rain did not harm them?” Oropher felt extremely guilty and wondered if he should have been less harsh.  
  
  
  
“Not at all,” Lórien assured him. “It was no less than they deserved. I think you will find your black cat much changed.”  
  
  
  
“What has happened to Glorfindel Kitty?” Maglor burst through the kitchen door. He had heard voices. When he saw the small cat, he bent down to pick up the lifeless body. “I am so sorry I made you stay out all night,” he said softly as he stroked between the dead kitty's ears. “I did not think it would hurt you.”  
  
  
  
Lórien placed his hand on Maglor’s shoulder. “Nothing either of you did caused Glorfindel to die. It was his time to go. His fëa is urgently needed elsewhere.”  
  
  
  
“We heard them fighting,” Oropher said. “Do you think that could have been the cause?”  
  
  
  
“Glorfindel kitty was well able to stop Fingolfin kitty from hurting him. Indeed, he was winning until Lord Manwë decided his fëa was to be taken,” Námo replied.  
  
  
  
“Nothing either of you did caused this to happen.” Lórien smiled. “Eru’s song requires that this kitty’s fëa goes back to Middle-earth and rises up once more against all the races that inhabit Middle-earth. You are lucky not to be part of that conflict. Afterwards, the elves will come home and you will be ready to live among them again, if you so wish.”  
  
  
  
“I do not understand,” Maglor said, his face still grief stricken. “How can a kitty rise up against the races of Middle-earth?”  
  
  
  
“I saw it once in Glorfindel’s eyes and thought I must be mistaken, meleth,” Oropher said softly. “When I died at Sauron's hands he looked into my eyes. They were dark and evil, just as Glorfindel Kitty's were. I recognised him and chided myself for being fanciful because Glorfindel was a cat.”  
  
  
  
“You were not wrong,” Lórien said. “When Sauron’s fight with Glorfindel caused the walls of his stronghold to crumble and fall he was badly injured, and so he changed himself into a kitten so that Maglor would rescue him. After all, who would think a kitten capable of doing harm?”  
  
  
  
“We were incredibly amused to hear that Sauron was given the name of Glorfindel in honour of your rescuer,” Námo said to Maglor.  
  
  
  
“No wonder he was able to make Fingolfin as bad as him,” Maglor remarked. “I do not mind admitting that the thought of Sauron living with me as my pet cat sends shivers down my spine.”  
  
  
  
“It is over now.” Oropher put his arm around Maglor's shoulder. “Come, let us bury Glorfindel under the rhubarb where he liked to shelter when it was too sunny. Meleth, let us remember him as Glorfindel Kitty, and not as the one who inhabited his little cat body.”  
  
  
  
“I think that is all we can do.” Maglor looked at Lórien and Námo. “Why did you not tell us that Glorfindel Kitty was really Sauron?”  
  
  
  
“We disabled Sauron’s ability to change back into his own form, and so you were safe from his harm. We thought it would also be good for you to have a companion, albeit not an ideal one, but one all the same. That is why we put Vàna in the form of Pip to make doubly sure that you would remain safe. Could you have handled the information?"  
  
  
  
“Is that also the reason Oropher was put here? So that he can watch over me until you decide to take him again?” Maglor asked. He dreaded the answer as he could feel his heart already breaking. He could not bear to lose him too.  
  
  
  
“Oropher is with you forever,” Lórien replied and smiled. “He is your soul mate. Even if you wanted rid of him you could not. Come, let us bury the past.”  
  
  
  
They stepped out the back door and walked along the path to the rhubarb patch. One of the large plants was removed and a hole was dug. Maglor gently placed the kitty body in the ground and Oropher covered it with the soil.  
  
  
  
“We have to depart now,” Námo said to the elves. “However, if you go back into your kitchen and look in the cat bed, you will find a little black kitten.” He smacked his pocket because already the fëar of Sauron and Melkor were fighting and swearing at one another.  
  
  
  
“Enjoy your stay on this island. This is your haven and will remain so for many a long year. When the time ends for the elves in Middle-earth they will sail to Valinor, and so will you, if you want to. We will not leave you completely alone; in times of storms and adverse events we will continue to help, but you do not need us watching you every day as we used to do. Farewell until we meet again.” Lórien stroked Maglor's cheek. "Be of good cheer. From now on there is only happiness."  
  
  
  
Both elves watched as the two Vala disappeared. The sound of tiny mews came from the kitchen. They walked back into the house to see the baby kitten.  
  
  
  
Oropher carefully picked it up and handed it to Maglor. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”  
  
  
  
Maglor stroked the soft, black fur. “Hello, baby Fingolfin,” he said softly to the mewing kitten. “Come with me and sit by the fire.” The kitten licked Maglor’s finger but did not attempt to bite him.  
  
  
  
Oropher smiled and put his arm around the elf he loved. “Let us both sit here until we are warm. It is a cold day and just right for lazing.”  
  
  
  
The rain pounded against the windows. In the distance, the elves could hear the faint sounds of waves crashing on the beach. They felt warm and cosy. Oropher would collect the lobsters left by the mermaids later in the morning, but for now he would relax with Maglor and their baby cat, secure in the knowledge that there would be no more accidents and no more worry. His finger stroked the top of the kitten’s head, it looked up and licked his finger. Clear hazel eyes met his, and Oropher knew that the Valar had not told them the whole truth. The kitten looked the same as when Fingolfin first arrived at the cottage, but the fëa was different; he would stake his life on it. He wondered to whom the previous fëa once belonged that the Valar would make no mention of him. He reasoned that it had to be someone worse than Sauron. Perhaps it was a loved one? But maybe not; if it were a loved one then surely it would not have attacked him so frequently. There was only one who was worse than Sauron, and Oropher shuddered when he considered that the black kitty might have had his fëa and had lived under the same roof as them.  
  
  
  
It was best not to think about it. They had a new start to their lives and Oropher was not going to question it too closely. He had done enough of that when he was a king. Now was the time to enjoy his new life and the peace it would offer.  
  
  
  
He pulled his only one closer and kissed his cheek. Maglor's soft brown eyes looked up at him as he smiled. Whatever the future held for them both, what they had now was all that really mattered, and they would have that forever.


End file.
